Sins and Virtues
by AdmirableProcrastinator
Summary: Twin sisters Bianca and Ciarra have been dealt the darker hand of life until someone was able to show them the light once more. With expert field training that can rival most fourth year Huntresses the girls don't have the social skills to work on with others…so what better way than to invite them to the prestigious Hunting Academy in Vale? Will they be able to adjust?
1. Prologue: A Hunting we Will Go

**Hi wonderful members of the RWBY fandom I am Admirable Procrastinator though you can call me AP or Anri for short I don't mind either. I am here to give you my wonderful story of** _ **Sins and Virtues**_ **though the chances of the title changing at some point because I'm never satisfied with my creations might happen as well. I was very hesitant to make this story since most of the time I'm confident about making characters…haha no this one was a trip. Though I had the idea of what I wanted my characters to look like the Semblances and weapons were the hardest things to create because I didn't want something too clunky for their semblances that almost made them like gods and the weapons…well let's just say those were a labor to think up as well and their semblances have major downsides causing this. I put so much into them that developing their personalities came easier than I thought so I am going to give you the wonderful story of Bianca and Ciarra twin faunus siblings just trying to deal with the past to look forwards to the future…even if Ciarra is the pessimistic of the two with Bianca trying to keep them together.**

 **But enough about plot stuff let's get onto what I really know most of you are curious about…pairings. It's a RubyxOC pairing with a dash of WeissxOC along the way, but which sister goes to which only I know the answer. This will be like my other stories also a slow burn building up those lovely awkward stages of finding out you're falling for someone and the wonderful shenanigans that can ensue from those feelings…so just LOVELY SHENANIGANS ALL AROUND. Honestly I am just so giddy to start this story I just have so much to give lol.**

 **This has been in my head for a long time ever since I watched the series and it continued to grow the more I kept up with the series. I had trouble trying to figure out how to handle it though like did I want a team or just one person? Then I finally decided on twins since I could have fun with the concept of their creation and developed them further hence how both Ciarra and Bianca turned out, but I just didn't find the urge to make a full team they just were fine on their own lol so please bear with me on this.**

 **Summary:** _ **Twin sisters Bianca and Ciarra have been dealt the darker hand of life until someone was able to show them the light once more. With expert field training that can rival most fourth year Huntresses the girls don't have the social skills to work on with others…so what better way than to invite them to the prestigious Hunting Academy in Vale? Will they be able to adjust to the sudden shift thrusting them into a new type of adventure?**_

 **Lol well anyways the summary is simple and sweet not giving away all the secrets I have for these two girls and wow this is my fourth fanfic so a juggling act for the others as well. I might have to take one down since I personally can't handle three at a time, but it has to be one that isn't much of a challenge for me anymore. Sooo…yeah! I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it and just all in all I love the RWBY series. I got introduced to it by a friend and never really delved into animated shows on the internet, but once I watched the first episode I was instantly hooked on the series. Seriously can't wait for Volume Six to come out so I can eagerly await new episodes in anticipation for what is going to happen next like god its nerve racking to wait for it.**

 **And it is Rated T for now, but it might go up to M in later chapters because of Ciarra's mouth and my descriptions of injuries soo…forewarning I will be touching on tough subjects later on.**

 **Uh…anyways onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. That was created my Monty and continues on to be a good show by Rooster Teeth. I only own Bianca and Ciarra along with their weapons, backstories. Also songs mentioned in the story are also not owned by me they are written by talented people and sung by the same.**

 **ON WITH OUT LOVELY INTRODUCTION**

* * *

 **Prologue: A Hunting We Will Go**

It was oddly quiet in this part of the forest the trees swaying softly in the breeze that fluttered in the night sky while crickets chirped happily around sensing no danger what so ever that could harm their precious little worlds. Leaves drifted away from the parent branches of the trees dancing along the wind for a moment only to finally hit the forest floor disturbing the grass for a moment the sound of someone walking their boots crunching against the broken branches and leaves scattered all around. A lone being melded with the shadows created by the mixture of the moonlight above and the trees cluttering the area going on seen for a few moments only to appear a few feet away continuing along their determined path a the scattered and bleeding moonlight shifted through the holes present above casting light on the figure traversing through the forest ground below. Long black hair flowed down their back framing their heart shaped face while thin lips seemed to frown with distaste about something or someone while one lone gunmetal blue eye glanced around at the world around lazily trying to take in the scenery her right eye seeming to be obscured by her black hair being parted a certain way to conceal it. Her slim figure almost was swallowed by the darkness around her the black shirt she wore clung tightly to her upper body while a grey leather jacket flowed unzipped revealing grey pouches that thumped against her chest her arms covered barely showing any of her porcelain skin. Her stature had a slight slouch to it like she had been used to looking down towards someone her blue jeans already scraped up at the cuffs while her boots dragged aimlessly across the ground hitting a few bare patches of grass tossing a small amount of dust in the air. A black and grey object glinted in the moonlight baring strange markings that melted into intricate designs gently thumped against her hip her left hand reaching down towards it her fingers brushing against the cold yet comforting metal only for the feeling to soon melt away at the sound of a branch snapping nearby.

She halted her process, eye scanning across the path before her spotting no noteworthy changes to the area around her, but the sudden rustle of a bush in the distance caught her attention her lips to curve downwards more slipping into a look of disinterest. A small sigh escaped from her throat moving towards the bush taking in that she was traveling more into the darkness created by the absence of light though this wasn't what irritated her in the slightest. Her eye glanced around at the darkness around her trying to pick up any sign of life through the shroud it was starting to be unlikely that any normal animal would be out here in the dead of night normal people would be sleeping though she wasn't much for the normality. She sniffed the air gently trying to distinguish if the thing ahead in the bush happened to be a threat or a rabbit woken up from its slumber from her romping around when a low screeching noise entered her ear causing her to visibly wince a soft hiss escaping from her throat reaching her right hand up towards it her fingers gently tapping metal piece her voice showing hints of annoyance.

"What?! What could you possibly need right now! I thought I said radio silence until I spotted what we were looking for?!" She hissed out in a whisper her tone holding an air of anger to it her mind distracted from the thing that was moving around only a few feet ahead of her. Her face slowly morphed into a sense of regret hearing a light yawn screeching off the earpiece causing her expression to scrunch up once more.

 _'Sorry I thought it was shut off…have you seen any signs of Grimm? The townspeople said there were a few sightings of Ursa in the area, but only a few members have been able to give us a positive ID.'_ The person on the other end responded her childish voice sounding tired while another yawn escaped through the earpiece maybe it would have been best to leave her at the place they were staying…the black haired girl shook her head already fighting off the urge to yawn as well, but it was going to take a lot more than that to admit she was also tired. She walked closer to a nearby tree her hand grazing against the bark trying to see if there were any territorial markings, but none seemed to be torn off feeling bits of the older parts peeling off while she ran her fingers across. _'I think this might be a bust so you should start heading back now…oh maybe I can put some tea on the kettle what sounds be-.'_

A loud snap from behind caught her attention causing her to spin on her heels pulling the metal object off of her hip to pressing a unseen button hearing the metal creak in response like it was protesting for a moment shifting into a glaive a large damascus steel blade glinting in a spot of moonlight. She heard another branch snap this time closer and louder than before a soft grumble of a warning hummed in her ears ducking down from a sudden swipe aimed towards her head the sudden burst of air ruffled the black hair on her head. The sound of tree bark being crunched by a claw clued her in on what she was dealing her eye glancing up to spot the familiar red eyes of a Grimm staring down towards her direction a loud roar echoed in the air shaking the leaves above. An unamused look appeared on her face rolling out of the way taking a slice at the beast to get its attention before rushing back towards the path her free hand reaching up towards her ear once more while she booked it away from the creature hearing it stopping up behind her.

"Bianca get ready I'm bringing one right to you!" She shouted bursting out of the darkness and down the path once again hearing the Ursa roaring behind her covering her early warning towards the person on the other end only to hear nothing in return. A soft curse rolled off her tongue while she kept moving forward towards the opening she had spotted earlier wondering if Bianca had even heard her order on the other end or did the Ursa cover the sound of her voice turning on her heels once more before back pedaling the rest of the way spotting that the beast was much closer than she anticipated. She brought her glaive up to block another swipe being pushed back into the clearing her feet stumbling under her for a moment glaring at the beast that stumbled into the moonlight.

It barely had any white and red armor coverage over its body meaning it had to be a young one though it was a bit hard to estimate how old it could be, but she had to shake those thoughts from her mind focusing on the battle at hand. She started to circle the beast watching its red eyes following her the whole time another rumble escaping from its throat, but neither decided to take the first move the blade of her glaive scratching across the grass and dirt causing dust to slowly rise from the ground. Her eye scanned her opponent up and down trying to see if the beast would make the first move, but she didn't have to wait long the Ursa moved towards her once more at a quick pace her feet side stepping out of the way twirling her glaive in her hand for a moment before jabbing the blade dragging it alone the left side of its body hearing a growl of pain to escape from its maw. She grinned slightly knowing this was going to be too easy…maybe she didn't need Bianca's help after all for this though her grin soon faltered knowing she needed to focus hearing his voice echoing in her mind gritting her teeth not wanting to hear the old man scold her on her methods. The Ursa rumbled at her again making her take a stance towards the beast waiting for it to barrel at her again though it did something unexpected standing on it's back legs roaring loudly though this time it wasn't a menacing…it was signaling others it was in danger.

A flood of curses escaped from her mouth her head whipping back and forth spotting red eyes flickering around her from the darkness more rumbles filling her ears signaling there were a decent amount of Ursas slowly started to sink out of the dark woods armor covering random parts of their bodies. She could feel her teeth grinding against each other out of anger her finger once again reaching for an unseen button while moving out of the way of an attack coming from behind the weapon in her hand shifting once more into a long barrel shotgun the glaive blade becoming a bayonet on the end of the muzzle the blade pointed near the one that charged at her. A free hand reached for a magazine slamming it quickly into the proper port while dodging another attack from the Ursa that had charged at her feeling the stock resting against her left shoulder the heaviness swelling from the touch of cold padding her eye steeled over full of focus and intent for bloodlust. She waited for the right moment jabbing the blade deep into the Ursa's throat her finger placed calmly outside the trigger guard before it moved in one swift motion pulling it back while a loud bang exploded from the barrel the Ursa's cry of pain was soon swallowed by silence the sound of something thumping softly to the ground a few feet away made look up taking in that she had separated the creature's head from its shoulders. A grin formed on her features like she enjoyed the chaos for a moment rolling out of the way of the collapsing body to fire off towards another Ursa blasting off the creatures arm before another shot rang out ripping a few decent holes into its chest before it shuttered and collapsed in a heap.

Her eye scanned the battlefield spotting four more Ursas roaming around the area snarling at her while they tries to circle in closer her she rolled her shoulders hearing a satisfied pop echoing through the air for a moment bringing the stock back against her left shoulder her eye looking down the barrel towards one of the nearest creatures of Grimm waiting for the exact moment to strike, but something or a certain someone beat her to the punch. An arrow whizzed across her vision for a second striking the beast in the eye causing a guttural scream to escape from its maw only for another to hit into the upper part of its mouth the beast standing still for a moment stumbling while ice slowly started to poke through its head only to crash towards the ground. The other three creatures soon were attentive to the area around them trying to find out the origins of the shots, but you really should give much credit to the creatures of Grimm another spout of arrows started to flurry towards the furthest two ice continuing to spread across the ground giving the girl the distraction that was needed rushing towards them her weapon once again changing back to a glaive stowing away the half empty magazine before getting behind an Ursa that had reared back in surprise towards the ice shoving the blade through its throat silencing its sudden cries pulling it out once again and slicing the beast's head off for good measure another black body lied still on the ground the moon suddenly began to be swallowed by a cloud over head the shadows soon started too pool out from the forest…good another advantage this hunt was too easy.

Numbness started to spread across her right arm her body shuttering at the familiarity of her semblance drawing on her own aura to at least be able to complete the task before her window was too late. Her eye seemed to flourish at the sudden warm surging around her feeling her own aura pulsing slightly for a moment watching the darkness around her twitched anxious for her command…or was it hungry for more of her aura? A breeze rustled by her the hair in front of her other eye was pushed away for a moment revealing a haunting red eye and a large white scar travelling horizontally down, but it was only visible for a moment her hair settling back down a small sly smile formed on her thin lips. Her semblance slowly snaked out of the darkness stretched greedily out towards one of the last remaining creatures of Grimm a resonation of hunger escaped from her lips with a soft shutter, but this wasn't her doing knowing that the shadows were craving for a feast…and a feast they were going to receive. Her sly smile turned into a full on grin filled with eagerness for the job to be done already watching the shadows piercing the creatures hide with no problem sluggishly bringing its prey into the darkness hoping that the shadows would be satisfied for now. The cloud rolled away the bright moonlight revealing an empty field the wind fluttering the grass around her off put by the stillness that had washed over the battlefield. The other Ursa didn't run off did it? Her eye slowly glanced around a sudden sensation of someone watching from behind made her turn on her heels only to see that no one was there though the feeling wasn't going away her eye still lingering towards the darkness in the trees the Ursa that had begun the chase had disappeared from her sight…a sudden thump caught her attention turning back away for a moment her gunmetal eye looked back towards what had fallen spotting another person strolling towards her their gold and white weapon glittered in the moonlight while it slowly shifted back from its bow form changing into a large lance the person carrying it wearing a large smile of glee on their face.

Her short grey hair curled around her heart shaped face her gunmetal blue and red eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight towards their apparent victory against the Ursas or was she more eager to tell the villagers that they wouldn't have to worry about the Grimm lurking around their homes anymore it was honestly hard to tell. Her stature was much shorter than her own maybe an inch or two shorter than her though the cat ears that adorned hear head made up for what was missing height wise. They twitched curiously possibly picking up the sound of crickets chirping once more glad that the sudden danger had disappeared picking up more sounds deeper in the woods. A quiver thumped against her back while she walked a slim blue-grey tank top hugged tightly to her hourglass figure a brown trench coat fluttered loosely in the air swaying with every step the girl took towards her a white battle skirt was around her waist with mismatched stockings on each leg while a pair of comfortable flats adorned her feet. She seemed to have a skip in her step, but an unease traveled across her features for a moment wanting to say something her hand gripping onto the lance's handle before rushing forward thrusting the weapon above the other girl's head not even spotting a flinch from the sudden motion while the last lone Ursa had the other end of the sharp object shoved through the back of its unarmored skull. Carefully the new girl pulled the weapon out of the monster's head hearing it thump loudly onto its back the battle finally over a glitter of relief passed through the grey-haired girl's features.

"You really need to be more careful Ciarra if I hadn't of been here you would have been toast." The girl commented pressing a hidden button on the handle of the lance watching the weapon slowly change into a more appropriate shape so she could carry it with ease attaching it to her back next to her quiver of arrows a small and calming smile appeared on her features. "I think the village leader will be please to know that the Ursa will no longer bother his citizens…Ciarra?"

"Why didn't you answer back Bianca?" The tone that spilled out of Ciarra's mouth sounded cold, but there was a small bout of worry mixed into the words making the smile on the other girl's face widen a bit more.

"Awe you were worried about me? I feel flattered sister, but I think you could have handled yourself without my help." She responded back shrugging her shoulders towards the silent one of the two knowing that she had a few more words to say, but the black-haired girl bit her lip trying to hold back whatever was on her mind. "Besides I really didn't like the idea in the first place, you using yourself like bait for to bring the Ursa out? Oz wouldn't be too happy to hear abo-."

"What Ozpin's opinions are on my tactics are his own concerns I don't need you to turn into the old man as well." The girl snapped back though she picked up on her hostility quickly melted away into regret looking to the side avoiding her sister's gaze for a moment hearing a soft yawn escape from her throat the sudden bout of anger that swelled in her chest started to slowly disappear replaced with a more caring tone. "Come on let's get back to the village you need rest and tomorrow we might start heading west there have been a few sightings of a large group of Grimm moving down there."

The grey-haired girl just nodded slightly another yawn fighting past her lips following after her sister giving a worried glance towards her direction…was she having nightmares again? Now it was her turn to bite at her bottom lip watching the girl stagger for a moment taking in how she looked from earlier the bags that were under her eye were apparent enough to tell that she hadn't been sleeping, but it wasn't a sure sign that she was having them again. She didn't spot any signs of her staggering again the whole time they continued down the path though the thoughts still lingered in her mind the more they continued back towards their temporary home…home it was odd hearing that word anymore did they even have a home anymore? No that wasn't something to think about right now Oz always welcomed them back with open arms no matter what argument he and Ciarra would get themselves into though on a few occasions though this time they were more on a skill building field trip or whatever her sister called it when they started only a few months ago. Why they hadn't gone to a training school was beyond either of their comprehensions though Oz had repeatedly avoided the subject, but the two had learned to stop questioning him…there was no need to in her eyes. A small sigh escaped from her throat making the other girl glance back only to earn a small wave to ignore her while another yawn ripped from her throat.

The trees around them soon started to thin out the further they went down the path before the dirt started to mix with large stones placed there by either human or faunus hands a long time ago. The streets of the village were empty of any life the lights around them humming softly with the sound of moths bouncing off the glass trying to get at the brightness underneath, but neither of the girls seemed to be interested in the noises around them until a soft buzzed caught their attention both simultaneously reaching for their pockets pulling out their scrolls and popping them open revealing that Ciarra's was the one that had recently gone off with only a few seconds later another buzz echoed signaling Bianca had gotten a message as well. The only person who even knew their scroll IDs was the man who had given them to the girls expecting at least one of them to keep in touch with him though it was usually Bianca and on rare occasions Ciarra would at least send him a small update. Both looked to see that he had left a few messages earlier while they were out hunting, but this one contained a voice file so it had to be serious right? Each girl seemed to show signs of hesitation towards what they should do and who should answer it, but they were getting closer to the tiny little place that they village leader had graciously offered to them after hearing they were Huntresses...though that was a bit of a lie since they weren't fully there yet.

The little cottage wasn't much to look at aside from the door being utterly destroyed and half of the roof was missing, but the girl's honestly didn't mind since they had been in worse conditions than this. From what the village leader had said it was from a Grimm attack a few months ago, but they hadn't decided on rebuilding the house just yet since the family who had lived there previously had already up and left after the attack was over so it just sat decrepit and unloved until they showed up. Ciarra carefully hopped over the broken part of the door her boot gently tapping against the ruined oak while Bianca hesitated a moment before taking better care not to ruin her flats or even her stockings for that matter her ears flattening with worry. Vines had slowly started to creep up through the floorboards and scattered themselves along the ground not a piece of furniture had been left in the building, but they had only brought their traveling packs and two separate sleeping bags that were already laid out near the remnants of a fire pit with specks of a dying fire from the night before lingered parts of the ash had a haze of life clinging to the embers. Bianca made a move towards the fire pit grabbing the grey kettle that was placed beside it earlier in the day and a few small pieces of firewood scattering them across the ash for a moment only to reach for her pack digging through it to find the matches. She started to hum softly to herself while looking through the tattered pack while Ciarra stood hesitantly in the middle of the abandoned area staring down at the voice message left by Oz her brain slowly eating away at if she should open it or not knowing her sister was much better at talking to the old man, but she shook it off putting her scroll away.

She moved from her spot finally getting the courage to seeing her sister had already gotten the fire started still humming to herself though the tune was hard to decipher since she was butchering it without even uttering a word. She grabbing the travel kettle and putting two tea bags in first before adding the water finally placing it down on a wire mat to keep its distance from the ashes below. The two waited patiently for the tea to boil her sister still humming softly to herself and looking at her scroll hesitation flashed across her miscolored eyes for a moment though Ciarra didn't care she possibly was trying to find a video or something to watch while they waited, but the urge to ask her had started to eat away at her mind. She hated being curious like this it was against how she thought in the first place it was Bianca's job to be curious since she was the more silent and brooding type, but it had already eaten away at her mind when a rough sigh escaped from her lips looking towards her sister once more before speaking.

"So…do you want to open the voice message or are you just going to keep pretending to be interested in what you're doing on your scroll?" She asked in a sheepish tone already embarrassed for even asking her sister to open it, but it was too late to even go back now seeing that her sister hadn't even closed the message in the first place confirming her suspicions that she might listen to it later. While her sister fiddled with the scroll trying to put the volume up high enough for either of them to hear the tea kettle started to whistle softly signaling that it was almost done making her reach for the mugs attached to her pack the Beacon Academy symbol emblazed on the one side. The whistling started to grow louder reaching her hand over to release the steam finding herself humming the same tune her sister was earlier finally remember which tune it was. _You May be the Next_ *…it was a haunting tune they used to sing when they were younger not understanding the meaning behind it until later on in life, but it still held a bit of merit to their lives know both past and present though this would be lingering on the negative aspects. Her humming soon stopped hearing her sister finally able to get the voice message to play hearing Oz starting to speak while focusing on the task at hand.

' _Bianca and Ciarra it is good to hear that you both are doing alright on your little expedition to hone your skills as Huntresses. I've been hearing many good things from the villages and caravans you have helped through your few months out on the road._ ' Oz's soft voice droned out of the scroll hearing small bits of pride in his voice was nothing new to the girls, but there was a hint of something else in his tone. Though he soon got straight to the point of why he even sent the message in the first place much to Ciarra's disappointment. ' _I…am very proud for both of you, but I believe in a class setting you two could thrive even more. The new school year at Beacon hasn't started yet and you two will be arriving just in time for it to begin if you take me up on the offer. Please consider my offer once more and Ciarra please include your sister in on the discussion. I hope to see you both at Beacon's Opening Ceremony along with a message to tell me you're heading this way. Until next time girls both of you keep an eye on each other out there._ '

"Wait what does he mean by include…he sent you a message didn't he?" Bianca accused a frown forming on her features as the other avoided her gaze holding out a hot mug of tea towards her sister the latter taking it from her grasp. "Is that why were out on this expedition? So you can prove a point?"

"I'm…not proving a point Bianca we've never been around that many people our age. We've trained enough outside of a combat school that we should at least be considered Huntresses already, but I don't think it would be safe." Ciarra responded in a meek tone, but the more she spoke the coldness entered her voice her lone gunmetal blue eye looking towards her sister with a mixture of emotions running through. "The humans might not be too kind to either of us if we attend. I don't want to start fights if I don't have to trying to protect us from anything they throw our way."

"That's a lie you're always looking for a fight with Grimm and humans alike don't think I won't include faunus in that mixture. We maybe decent on the battlefield, but we still lack certain tactics that we could learn in school sis…besides I'd be the only one really getting picked on you can pass for human." Bianca tried to sound reassuring, but her own voice faltered a bit from its positive attitude placing her mug on the ground her fingers fidgeting trying to build her confidence back up. "I say we should go it gives us an excuse to grow as people and learn some new things that we wouldn't know if we continued only just working in the field. We might actually make lasting friendships sis…maybe it won't be so bad?"

Ciarra bit her lip trying not to show weakness, but her sister was already causing her to cave giving her the pleading look. Her cat ears flatted against her head while her eyes widened giving her a helpless feeling making her turn away taking a small sip of her tea feeling the bitter liquid traveling down her throat trying to weigh out more cons than pros towards going to Beacon, but even that was becoming hard. She still felt hesitation building in her mind at the thought of being around others her mind starting to linger on old memories that she tried to bury deep inside her, but a soft and gentle touch jolted her back to reality seeing that Bianca had moved from her spot placing her hand over her free hand. A low and bitter sigh escaped from her throat trying to ignore the relief that was flooding through her body at her sister once again saving her for the second time tonight placing her mug next to her sister's on the ground.

"Fine…we'll head out at in a few hours so we can actually get there on time, but if anything happens at that damn school we are leaving without a second thought. I don't know what Oz is planning for us when we get there…" She gave off a gruff tone though this didn't stop her sister from letting out a squeal of delight her arms wrapping around her sister's upper body into a tight hug. Ciarra rolled her eyes before returning the hug her mind already thinking of what might go wrong, but she could feel the positive flow of energy rolling off her own sibling's aura.

"I'll start packing and the next town we reach that has a shuttle we are taking it. I can't wait this is going to be our best adventure yet I can feel it in my ears!" her sister spoke happily a wide grin appearing on her face going towards the fire and dousing it with some of the remaining tea knowing the rest would be put in a thermos on one of the girl's packs. She paused for a moment looking towards the village outside wondering if she should leave a note or something telling them where they had gone, but they had gotten the leader's personal scroll information so…maybe sending him a note wouldn't hurt.

Ciarra watched her sister scurry around the area frantically picking up the items and typing a response to their sudden disappearance to the leader her fingers tapping furiously against her scroll. The items that had placed around their temporary camp were soon picked up with haste while she tried to think of something to do…her mind once again started to linger on the chance of seeing Ozpin once again knowing the last time they talked ended on a sour note. She didn't know what the old man was planning, but from the sounds of his voice he had a hidden motive for asking the girls to return to the school though even that couldn't be called home for them. The tall spires of the school flooded her memories at the thought of stepping foot back on the campus again wondering if any of the faces had changed since they had been there…what four years ago? They would be joining the up and coming fresh students out of the local combat schools all wanting the same thing to become the protectors of the world. She snorted softly knowing that Bianca didn't hear it in her frantic back and forth across the creaking old floors…Protectors of the World huh? That was a fairy tale the old man tried push forwards towards most of the students that went to the school both of them included. Many Hunters anymore were just in it for the fame that came along with it not protecting the world from some ancient evil unless money was involved the words already souring her thoughts. Bianca always wanted to be like the heroes in the stories their parents used to read to them before bed, but whenever she was asked what she wanted to be it was always the same…she really didn't know the answer. Yes she wanted to fight Grimm and keep people safe, but was there something more to the idea than just that? Was there no conviction to her cause and if so…did she share the same ambitions that she had seen in other Hunters and Huntresses that they had met through their young lives.

She stood up grabbing her pack from the ground and slugging it over her shoulder trying not to linger on the thoughts buzzing through her mind knowing the answers would one day be revealed to her giving her sister a fleeting glance...as long as they had each other there was nothing to fear about the future. They both would go on an explore the world to their hearts content after getting through Beacon slaying Grimm wherever they went off to always staying by each other's side. It made her sound selfish true, but Bianca was the only thing she cared about in this world and nothing would ever change that though wanting to protect her sister from anything and everything just came with the territory. From what they had been through it had almost become second nature her eye glazed over with memories flooding into her head ones that she wished would disappear the sounds of chains scraping across the floor and screams echoed in her mind for a moment before the sound of fingers snapping to get her attention brought her back to reality. Bianca stood ready giving her sister a worried look words fighting to form in the back of her throat wondering what could be on her sibling's mind only to earn a small wave signaling she was okay for now giving a small reassuring smile or what she could muster with one corner of her mouth tilted up in an awkward position.

She giggled softly linking her arm around her sister's feeling her stiffen at the sudden sensation of being touched, but her body soon relaxed giving off a rough sigh not knowing how she should really feel about stepping back onto the grounds of Beacon Academy…and seeing Oz again. An odd buzzing fluttered in her stomach her eye glancing down towards her gut wondering what it was, but being unable to pinpoint what this feeling might be. The words came out of her mouth as if she was speaking aloud to herself utterly forgetting that her sibling was there though it was directed towards her also wanting her opinion on the matter if possible/

"You know…I have a weird feeling building up in my gut." She spoke softly to her sister the girl glancing at her from the corner of her eye the red gleaming in the darkness.

"Hm is it a good or bad feeling? Your intuition is never wrong so I want to hear it." The grey haired girl replied back eagerly awaiting the answer her eyes shining once again in the moonlight squeezing her sister's arm for comfort. Ciarra was hesitant to answer her eye looking up towards the moon seeing the scattered pieces floating aimlessly above in the sky while glittering stars gleamed alongside trying to find the words to describe what she was feeling finally uttering the words that escaped past her lips with a sudden air of confidence to them.

"I don't know yet...but I want to find out."

* * *

 **Hi again. This was short I know I am terrible at making my prologues even a decent length with this one ending at possibly ten pages including the authors notes. I am curious on what you guys think of my OCs and how the story is written at the moment so please don't be afraid to review if you want to. I will tell you this won't be frequently updated in the slightest so the next chapter might not come out for a while since I have to work out how everything will go.**

 ***** _ **You May be Next**_ **is from a story called** _ **Stories to Tell in the Dark**_ **. I loved reading it when I was a child, yes it's weird I know, but I revel in the scary shit from my childhood so it is a haunting tune about your mortality. It is also called** _ **The Hearse Song**_ **that became popular during the WWII era…you know it being a unknown suspicion that you might die during then.**

 **I love my darlings though honestly I could tweak their stories a bit more if I wanted to, but that is a battle for another time. I'm not giving too much away about their backstories yet and I really don't want to do so you as a reader gets to unravel that along the way, but yes Ciarra is a faunus. I won't tell you what kind since that is going to be a fun surprise so please speculate if you want to. You will learn the names of their weapons later on in the next chapter…whenever I am able to publish it though if you are reading this and it is up congrads!**

 **Um…I don't know how to finish this aside from favorite and review to stay updated on when I am able to get the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed their introduction to this series and I look forward to having you, the reader enjoy more once I am able to delve deeper.**

 **ALSO who is hyped for Volume Six?! The Adam Short like…wow I loved it, but I still don't enjoy him as a character. Too much psychopathic tendencies for me as a character, but still pumped!**


	2. Chapter One: Shining Beacon Pt 1

**Hey. Hi. Howdy I give you another chapter to** _ **Sins and Virtues**_ **. Now I was a kinda surprised that people even found the prologue interesting to read, but again fandoms have always kept me on my toes sooo…I'm glad y'all liked it honestly and I will try to update this story as much as possible according to my schedule. Again I still am working out the kinks at my new job with my schedule so please bear with me on how long it takes me to get the flow once more. I love my job aside from a few customers that have ruffled my feathers, but again that is all part of the job in the first place. Also please don't hesitate to leave a review I love hearing from you guys and…well it helps me a ton somehow knowing you guys enjoy what I do.**

 **I also know that episodes are usually really short in the series like 11 or 12 minutes, but if you have ever read my stories before I can make them even longer just with descriptions so be prepared these might start out short though the more I get comfortable with the structure I want to go then you'll see a bigger growth in the length of the chapters. I am going to start with** _ **Shining Beacon**_ _ **Pt.1**_ **and then chapter two will be part 2 though I will also be having regular chapters in between episode chapters so nothing ever gets too dry lol, but I promise I will try to keep everything in order.**

 **Now were going to catch up with the twins arriving at Beacon on an airship and their wonderful interactions with a few students and having a conversation with Ozpin about attending the school even though they did fill out the proper papers and sent them to him he still wants to know why they want to attend…you'll get those answers. I mean I dabbled in it a bit, but you just got Ciarra's side of how she feels about it not Bianca's insight. Also seeing their interactions with people outside of themselves is interesting since Ciarra is very…well you'll read about it later on let's just say she is a bit skittish around large groups of people usually clinging to Bianca or staying as close as possible to her sibling.**

 **ALSO! Volume Six has so many things happening and like aaaaahhhhh! So much lore has been given along with explanations to what Oz is really doing…now I really can't wait until I get there since I know many of you are excited to see how the girls might react to the revelation. I mean I already know you guys will just have to wait to see what they do…whenever I get around to writing the sixth season. For now we are going to focus on Volume One and just go in order because I am that kinda person…also individual chapters as well are a popularity to me also since I can never not give you guys a lot of content.**

 **I'm getting near the end don't worry there are also no warning for this chapter so you guys are safe…for now. I will be mentioning a few songs and that's about it and all I can say is Ciarra likes to listen to music it calms her down when she gets the jitters.**

 **Oh and a fair warning I get some really weird seasonal depression and hinders my writing greatly so chapters are very limited in the winter months, but once it's over I crank out chapters much faster.**

 **Okay I think it's time to move onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty. I only own Bianca and Ciarra along with their weapons. I don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter and I never will. All songs mentioned will be listed at the end of the chapter so if you want to listen to them go right ahead.**

 **Thank you all for sticking through the Author's Note, but you probably skipped down to the story already so haha oh well.**

 **Anyways let the story begin yes?**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** **Shining Beacon Pt. One**

 _A few months later…_

Bianca looked outside the window of their airship seeing another float by without a problem the eagerness dancing in her eyes showing the boundless wonder she felt flying above the streets. Through their travel back to the City of Vale she could never shake of the feeling of utter excitement towards the adventures they would be having her eyes tearing away to look around at all the other students around them her eager feeling sudden changing to curiosity towards the people around them wondering why they were attending the school in the first place…oh who cares she was just brimming full of happiness at the thought of being back at Beacon. Two long years, that was how long it has been since Ozpin let them set foot on the campus and here they were on an airship headed back towards a place they had called home once when they had…the light in her eyes dissipated for a moment memories quickly flooding into her mind before she shook them off as fast as they appeared glancing towards her sister. The soft sound of one of her boot tapping impatiently against the metal started to grow louder when she caught her glancing out of the window behind them before her gunmetal eye moved back towards the students milling around both of them her hand moving up near her face trying to conceal her feelings, but it was apparent what was going through her mind. She continued to watch seeing her gently biting the skin on her finger her appearance taking on more of a nervous shift at being around this small amount of students on board the airship sensing her unease was enough to make her concerned towards her siblings feelings. A bright idea sparked into her mind reaching down to her pack searching through her sister's contents knowing the perfect thing to get her to at least relax a bit.

Her fingers brushed against the item she was looking for the glee entering her eyes once more her hand wrapping around the middle of the object before pulling out a pair of wireless headphones out from the pack. She turned towards her sister tapping her gently on the shoulder startling her for a moment seeing the sense of surprise drain from her visible eye only to switch to anger wondering what she even wanted watching her place the headphones over her ears feeling the sudden weight added to her head. She about questioned why she was even doing this in the first place, but the muffled sound of the voices of the others on the ship soon were cancelled out the sudden nervousness she felt earlier started to melt away finally understanding why Bianca did this…she knew that her nerves were getting to her. Ciarra's shoulders ceased their tension and slowly started to relax trying to pay attention to what song her sister had played on her scroll turning it into a game seemed fair enough. It was a soft piano at the start playing the two same keys before a male voice entered the air over the keys…this song was too easy.

" _Welcome to the Black Parade_." She spoke softly seeing a small smile appear on her sister's features seeing her already looking for the next song while it continued to play already making the uneasy feeling in her gut slowly disappear her muddled thoughts being swallowed up by the music playing in her ears. The first song ended after a few more lines giving her the signal that Bianca had already changed to the next song hearing a familiar beat entering her ears rolling her eye at the song playing. "Come on you can do better than _Somewhere in Neverland_ sis; give me a challenge at least."

She watched her sister give a huffed breath seeming to be taking the challenge seriously now looking through her scroll trying to see if she could at least find something that could trump her at least. Ciarra started to wind down even more remembering the times she and her sister would do this any time she felt uneasy about anything at all...it just made her feel like they were the only two people on the airship which she could guess that was what Bianca was trying to portray easing her mind a bit. Slowly she started to relax more and more with the music playing through her ears guessing the melody after a ten seconds listing off songs such as _The New National Anthem_ , _Faded_ along with a few more that were easy to roll off the tip of her tongue. Finally she got a challenging one hearing a gentle drum beat alongside an electric keyboard playing along the singer's soft voice caught her off guard her brow creasing out of curiosity of who it could be. The song abruptly stopped and a soft tap was applied to her shoulder making lose focus seeing her sister was trying to get her attention about something slipping off one of the speakers covering her right ear the music mixing with the sounds of people muttering lightly.

A hologram had interrupted a news program that had been playing revealing a familiar woman the girls knew spotting a pair of piercing green eyes being a pair of glasses and blonde hair held in a tight ponytail was enough of a giveaway aside from the purple cape that seemed to move with them. Glynda Goodwitch is and always had been an intimidating woman to either of the girls even shattering Ciarra's composure at the moment melting away all the ease that had built up from her little game. She carefully took a sharp breath ignoring the feelings that were building up in her head at the moment remembering that this was just a hologram the woman wasn't here yet standing to her feet to walk over towards where the hologram was hearing a partially muffled protest from her sister who followed in return.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch," The hologram began holding a partially stern tone mixed in with a cheerful manner of a sort catching Ciarra for a loop wondering if she had to be scripted to have that niceness to welcome the incoming students. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect the world."

The hologram disappeared the students soon began to mill about once more with someone gently hitting against her shoulder muttering a swift apology causing Ciarra to tense up at the sudden contact. Her body whipped around quickly meeting her sister's eyes the sudden tension building in her body to dissipate for just a second the lingering thoughts from early hung on bated breath at the knowledge that they were getting closer. A gently touch was applied to her shoulder accompanied by a soft squeeze catching a warm smile appearing on her sibling's face with their ears twitching happily with excitement, but it was hard to feel the same. Ciarra reached up and covered her right ear once again being comforted by the sound of the muffled voices of the other students in the cabin watching her sister walk past to the front of the airship her eye taking in the sight before them.

Beacon even from afar was an impressive sight to behold the towering architecture was enough to instill fear into most of the new students at their hearts, but Ciarra looked on with a scowl forming slowly on her face towards the circle that glowed green on the main tower knowing below those was the office of the head master…where Oz would possibly be waiting for them. The scowl only deepened at the sound of her scroll going off only for a few seconds to go by before hearing her sister's do the same catching a quick glance towards her to see that she was engrossing herself into it a curious look passed across the cat Faunus's face her grey ears twitching with wonder. She waited a few moments before hearing a throat clear knowing that Bianca was trying to get her attention at least finally pulling her full attention towards the more chipper of the two seeing her hesitation building.

"Ozpin wants to meet with us for a brief bit before he starts his speech…will you be alright?" She questioned softly towards her knowing fully well that she was only going to get one certain answer in the first place. A gruff grunt escaped from Ciarra's throat that was a bit unladylike to say the least, but the latter took it for a yes a large grin appearing on her face her eyes looking out towards Beacon with an odd sense of hope to them with her mind wandering. What kind of people would they even meet here and was it possible...to be friends with them? Friends it was such an odd word to even think of in the first place since the last time either had something like that had been…her ears flattened against her head feeling the memories flooding back thought her mind only to feel something grasp tightly around her hand. She glanced down to see a familiar pale hand squeezing hers once more trying to at least chase away the ghosts that were mulling around in her mind.

The sound of the ship shuttering and coming to a halt caught her attention seeing that in her moment of lapsing the airship had landed on the platform near the others carrying many other students aboard them the sudden feelings from earlier soon vanished with the excitement to seeing more new people. A low swishing sound caught her off guard causing her to jump at the sound of the door opening letting students leave through towards the world outside the tiny cabin, but a sudden bravado filled her pulling her sister along into the crowd of students that were already filing out of the ship her mind focused forward until a small voice popped into her head something about forgetting something? Bianca suddenly stopped and removed her hand from her sister's grasp her mind finally catching up to her that they had left their packs on the airship though the latter didn't notice that she had released her grasp seeming to sink further into the sea of students.

She tried to shout towards her sister trying to get the black-haired girl's attention, but it was to no avail she knew where they had to head to in the first place so it wasn't much to worry about. The silver-haired faunus squeezed through the crowd of oncoming students to hear the sound of her boots once again clanking against the metal floor of the airship. There were still a few stragglers still standing around on the ship a scent of nervousness hung in the air while she glanced around spotting their packs leaning against the seats untouched. She snatched them up quickly by one strap each before slugging them over her shoulder felling her folded up lance hitting against the side of her hip gently while she walked out once again seeing that the crowd had thinned out immensely from earlier, but she didn't spot her sister anywhere in the lingering groups. Her mind soon wandered back remembering that Ciarra had been wearing the headphones a low and rare curse escaped form the faunus's mouth while the sense of panic slowly started to rise at the worry that she had just doomed her own sibling. Bianca sprinted forwards her miscolored eyes scanning around the area of the long walkway towards the looming building ahead wondering where she could have been swept off to.

 _Meanwhile with said sister_

Ciarra wanted nothing more than to be away from the sea of people that had surrounded her and with Bianca gone to who knows where, but her mind was too panicked to even focus on what she would do to the girl once she saw her again. The thought of throttling her came to mind calming the tension that was building up to lessen if only for a few seconds until she felt people bumping into her once again hearing their muffled apologies. Her body stiffened while she continued to try and press forwards already not comfortable with being left alone to her own devices feeling her weapon hitting against her lower back with every step that she took towards the looming structure before her. A lone gunmetal blue eye glanced around at the students noticing humans and faunus alike mingling around with a few chatting nervously towards anyone who would at least listen to them a frown appeared on her face. All the students around her seemed to show some sort of hesitation to a degree with a small amount of perpetual fear wafted through the air…was there also a hint of vomit as well? A disgusted noise escaped from her throat drawing a few eyes towards her direction causing her to move a bit faster a small blush of embarrassment creeped along her face continually watching the people milling around her soaking up at least some information if possible.

She however soon closed in on two people that stood out from the rest of the first years surrounding her eyes landing on the red cloak that was fluttering in the wind standing next to someone cladded in bright yellow. Curiosity got the better of feeling her feet shift towards the two her anxiety becoming swallowed by something utterly more interesting and the closer she got the more she was able to take in the two people ahead. The one cladded in yellow caught her attention with her long bright golden hair that melded well with her fair skin with a slight cow lick poking out from the top. Her clothes on the other hand were a bit out of Ciarra's taste with a tan jacket covering over a yellow crop top with a black emblem peeking out from her left breast noting that she had a midriff exposing more of her fair skin to the elements. Her cheeks flushed for a moment staring away from the girl's chest and looking more into her outfit spotting a worn belt clung to her waist the emblem once again appearing on her right hip on some brown material that hung off the belt itself colored a bright gold this time. A piece of white cloth was placed asymmetrically starting from her right side before reaching down to her knee covering up the back of her mini-shorts a pair of brown knee-high boots adorned her legs part of Ciarra wondered if Bianca would have liked them in general spotting one of her orange knee high socks had been pushed down a bit with a purplish-grey bandana wrapped around her left knee. The final pieces completing the outfit were an orange infinity scarf around her neck and a pair of black fingerless gloves adorned her hands golden gauntlets rested on her wrists making her a bit curious if they had some sort of purpose though the one thing she couldn't make out was their eye color.

Her eye moved away from her towards the girl who was struggling to bring her hood down from the other girl's supposed teasing. Her hair was black in color that dripped into red tips at the end of the choppy cut style that reached down to her neck revealing the same fair skin that the other girl had. Underneath the red cloak that had been fastened to her shoulders with silver pins was a simple black long sleeved dress with a high collar with a hint of red trim along the sleeves themselves with her weapon holstered along her lower back. A waist cincher contained red string laced on the front while the red color once again bleed through on the skirt of the dress with thick black stockings once again breaking past the crimson. Her black combat boots held hints of red on the laces and the bottom soles. A large silver brooch was pinned to a wide black belt that had been slung around her hips carelessly spotting that it was at a bit of an angle contained bullets and a pouch. She was much shorter than the blonde next to her taking in that she was possibly 5'2" in height while the brown cladded girl was four more inches taller that the cloaked one.

She had finally moved close enough to hear the last end of their conversation her eye trying to focus on their eye colors hearing the cloaked girl's muffled reply to the yellow haired girl who was soon surrounded by a group of people seeming to separate away from the smaller one causing the girl to spin in a tizzy while she dashed down the rest of the road. The cloaked girl stumbled a bit trying to regain her balance at the yellow one's departure asking a few questions in vain towards the girl who had just left before her face befallen with defeat only to fall backwards the equilibrium that she had built up from her spin from earlier had disappeared entirely collapsing into a luggage cart knocking off the white cases sitting on it. Ciarra didn't know what came over her in that moment feeling her feet moving forward her glaive beating against her lower back at the fast paced moment catching the girl by her wrist one lone gunmetal eye met two silver ones staring straight back at her. The two were staring at each other both seeming to be frozen by their own actions not the latter not wanting to let go until a loud shriek voice could be heard over her headphones shattered what was going on making her soon realize that she was touching another person.

"What are you doing?!" A feminine voice shrilled at them both Ciarra losing her grip on the other girl's wrist watching her finally tumble to the ground while an odd sensation of familiarity of the voice caught her attention. Her eye looking towards the new figure that stood near with it soon widening at the person a small hint of confusion and utter surprise at seeing whom was standing in front of her was overwhelming.

A pale skinned girl stood there glaring at her with icy blue eyes that were seething with rage towards her and the girl that was now sprawled out on the ground. Her white hair was pulled back into an off-center bun that had been pulled to the right revealing an icicle shaped tiara while a crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye and part of her cheek a small scowl forming on her lips. She wore a thigh-high strapless dress with the colors shifting from white into a soft pale blue at the hem of the dress with a small piece of black lace sitting near the neckline with snowflakes melding into the bottom while layers of white could be spotted under the skirt. Over her dress was a bell-sleeved bolero that had the same repeat of white drifting into blue at the cuffs with a hint of red lined on the inside at the hint of her ruffled collar. A small apple pendant hung off a silver chain while thin rectangular earrings were prominently shown moving gently with their wearer while white boots tapped impatiently against the concrete spotting a wedged heel in the back making her appear taller.

Around her waist was a sash that held onto a pouch possibly containing dust rounds or possibly makeup, but that was even hard to tell that she was even wearing any in the first place. A rapier was hung off her right hip Ciarra spotting different colored dust cylinders filling the revolver-like chamber her mouth slowly going dry for a moment her mind caught in a flutter of anxiety this couldn't be who she thought it was…she was all the way in Atlas the last she had heard. She hadn't been paying attention noticing the girl had moved closer pulling her headphones off her head feeling the thump roughly against her collarbone the sounds started to flood quickly attacking her senses with the hint of vanilla fluttering off the white-haired girl.

"Hello?! I asked you what you were doing!" She shrieked again causing the girl next to her to visibly wince at the sound of it noticing she was holding one of the suitcases in her hands.

"Uh, sorry!" The girl replied sheepishly giving Ciarra a gently nudge to get her say something at least towards the imposing girl.

"A…ah yeah sorry." Her apology came out soft and barely able to be heard, but she couldn't take her eye off the white-haired girl wondering why she was even at Beacon in the first place…it had to be her right?

"Sorry?! Do either of you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The white haired girl continued to scold them the other girl still was holding onto the case that had fallen close to her a confused look seemed to slowly be molding itself onto her appearance, but that was soon taken away by the white cladded girl furry still building up while she opened the luggage to show the contents a gunmetal eye widened at the cylinders lined up inside the case containing multiple different colors. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

The red cloaked girl still seemed a bit confused causing more of the white haired girl's furry to be put towards her instead pulling out a vial of red dust out from the case before closing it waving it near the poor girl's face. Small clouds of red dust slowly started to come loose from the cork with every motion she made towards her Ciarra's eye widened more and more wanting to speak up towards her, but her brain wasn't wanting to work properly making her hold her tongue biting down on her bottom lip gently getting a small taste of something metallic seeping from it.

"What are you brain dead?! Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The white haired girl shouted once more towards the girl treating her like a complete idiot not taking in that she was part to blame as well.

"I…I know…" The girl replied meekly once again few coughs leaving her mouth while more dust started to escape from the corked cylinder making Ciarra curious if it was even sealed properly to begin with.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" She spoke harshly one last final time towards the girl feeling someone grab her wrist stopping her from shaking the dust cylinder her icy blue eyes met her gunmetal one before it happened in quite a flash.

An explosion of flames, snowflakes and electricity engulfed all of them the sound of the dust bottle clattering to the ground and rolling away could be heard, but Ciarra released the white-haired girl's wrist being knocked back struggling to keep herself stable a sudden urge to rush forward into the dust storm to check on how either of the girl's faired was growing in her mind only to hear her own voice telling her otherwise. It finally cleared away seeing that the white-haired girl was the only one that had been harmed spotting soot covering some parts of her clothing though she had started to dust it away.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Her scolding once again began though her gaze was now towards the other girl as well almost forgetting about her still feeling her touch lingering on her wrist.

"I'm really, really sorry!" The girl exclaimed in embarrassment while Ciarra moved closer to them once again dusting off some remains of soot on her own grey jacket a sudden scowl appearing on her face.

"Really? Because you were the one shaking it towards her face not even noticing the dust was leaking out." Ciarra replied subtly towards the culprit noticing her cheeks had slowly starting to flare with some sort of embarrassment before pivoting her anger once again towards the shorter girl ignoring her completely causing a sudden spurt of anger to roll off the black-haired girl's form.

" _Ugh_! Well she is a complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The white-haired girl commented a few words in there containing a few dips of venom to them, but Ciarra stepped in once again while the girl getting persecuted stumbled on her words.

"It doesn't matter how old she is everyone is welcome at Beacon no matter what race or social standing you have." She rebutted gruffly towards her catching those familiar icy blue eyes once again drawing attention to her once more this really couldn't be who she was thinking it was.

"This isn't your normal combat school, it's not just sparring and practice, you know!" She countered back towards the black-haired girl sizing her up at the moment with multiple thoughts running through her head many times wondering how she could even stand up to her like that? Did she even know who she was? "We're here to fight _monsters_ , so…watch where you're going!"

"Hey I said I was sorry princess!" The cloaked girl finally joined in on the fight ready to put her own two sense in even though she was a bit relieve to have this utter stranger sticking up for her. Though before anyone else could say another word to each other another voice piped up away from the three arguing.

"It's heiress actually," A calm voice commented making Ciarra look towards where it had come from her lone eye meeting two amber ones looking up from a book holding the dust cylinder that had rolled away in one free hand. The first noticeable feature on the girl was a large black bow that seemed to melt in with her long flowing black hair with purple eye shadow framing her eyes in a cat's eye style that complimented them perfectly even if Bianca was here she would have possibly complimented her on it. A black buttoned vest covered her white sleeveless crop top shirt that had a high neckline that showed her midriff like the blonde haired girl that had left earlier with a pair of white shorts with a zipper on each leg. She wore a pair of long stockings along her legs slowly transferring to purple the lower you looked with a pair of black low heeled boots spotting a white symbol on each side of her stocking near the top part of the thigh. Her left arm seemed to be the only one covered in a sleeve that appeared to be removable with black ribbons wrapped around both of her forearms with the final piece being a loose scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant on the world." The girl continued with her certain monotone voice still examining the dust bottle while a book was held carefully trying not to lose the page that she was at least trying to read.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smiled smugly at hearing her family name being praised like that her eyes glancing towards the one eyed girl watching it widen in surprise, but there was something almost familiar about her though the heiress couldn't really put a finger on it.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The amber eyed girl spoke up once more seeming to cause the heiress to sputter out of embarrassment towards what she was being accused of only for her face to redden even more at hearing the cloaked girl chuckling at her.

The heiress had finally had enough of being humiliated for today walking up to the girl holding onto the dust bottle snatching it from her with a sharp glare before storming off felling someone watching her walk away. Ciarra didn't take her eye off the white-haired girl while she walked away a manservant picked up the rest of her luggage the cart rolling past her with the wheels slightly squeaking muffling what the younger girl was trying to say towards her though it sounded like an apology of some sort. Her mind was racing at the sudden memories filling her mind…it really was her, but what was she doing all the way over here? Atlas had a perfectly academy even if it was more military orientated to begin with so why here? She wanted to run up and ask until a feeling washed over through her mind swallowing the warm memories whole it seemed like the heiress didn't even remember or know who she was. A small frown passed over her face at just that utter thought in general making her actually glad that Bianca hadn't been here because if she was there would have been a mess.

The sudden gentle tap was applied to her shoulder causing her to jump bit turning on her heels to see that she had also startled the cape cladded girl her eyes widening for a moment before a wide smile appeared on her face. There was another person behind her a male with moppy blond hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to put her own gunmetal one to shame seeming to be quite toned underneath his gold and white armor pieces along with the black short sleeve hoodie lying just below. He honestly was plain the more you looked at him aside from the sword that was strapped to his side sheathed away personally he could have passed for a civilian, but there was something about his aura that showed some underlying courage to it…though the hint of vomit lingered in the air around him as well.

"I uh…wanted to thank you for helping me with Weiss. I'm kinda glad I'm not the only one having a rough first day." The cloaked girl spoke up chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of her neck her boots shuffling across the concrete. She seemed to perk up a bit holding her hand out towards Ciarra in a sort of friendly manner. "Oh my name is Ruby Rose it's nice to meet you."

"…Ciarra Gardner. It wasn't a problem to begin with though I think you should avoid bumping into her again." She replied hesitantly reaching her hand up seeing it visibly shaking for a moment before wrapping it around Ruby's own both receiving a firm handshake feeling the calluses covering the girl's palm.

"Oh also this is Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly towards the boy who was behind her pulling her hand away from the shake a large grin plastered on her face. "He got sick on the airship my sister and I were on."

"H-hey!" He abruptly shouted towards her hearing a giggle from Ruby before the two looking toward the other one seeing her stifling some laughter before composing herself. An odd comforting feeling started to flood over her at the moment that nervousness from earlier was slowly starting to dissipate, but now she was more worried on trying to find her sister. Maybe if she stuck near these two they would be able to help spot her on the campus grounds though there was still a small bit of hesitation towards these two seeing that they were waiting for her to at least say something.

"A-ah sorry…actually do you think you two could help me find my sister? She and I have business before orientation starts and…it would possibly be grateful to have some more sets of eyes to spot her wi-?!" Ciarra was soon cut off feeling Ruby grab onto her hand pulling her along the sudden sense of dread flowed through her quite wondering what mess she had gotten herself into before wondering where her sister could possibly be.

 _Back to our grey cat faunus_

"She couldn't have gotten far…" Bianca muttered to herself feeling the packs thump lightly against her back while she continued to sprint past people knocking into a few other students along the way a flushed look of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks. "Sorry!"

She had already been half way around the campus on her search for her sister and was almost about ready to give up seeing that it was possible that the black-haired girl would have messaged her on the scroll telling her to hurry to Ozpin's office. Though she hadn't heard the insufferable thing go off in a whi- She paused in her step for a moment feeling them falter for a second at the dumb though that had just run through her mind why hadn't she even tried to call her sister in the first place? A scowl formed on her face while a word slipped past her lips at the anger that was filling towards her own blunder in the first place.

"Fenedhis!*" She spat out angrily towards the air seeming to startle a few students next to her causing heat to rush to her cheeks at the word that left her mouth biting the inside of her cheek. Feeling it float off her tongue was startling enough since neither of them really spoke like this unless in private. She shook her head reaching down towards her scroll while she walked not even bothering to look up at her surroundings still muttering under her breath. "I swear to the heavens if she is up at his office and didn't bother messaging me I will en-."

Her words were cut off when she bumped into someone her feet stumbling with theirs causing both to take a rough tumble to the ground. Bianca pulled her scroll close to her body not wanting to damage another one and earn another scolding from Ozpin as well as her sister when she heard a girl screech in an unpleasant manner with her ears flattening at the sound. She scrambled quickly to her feet her miscolored eyes meeting a pair of icy blue ones seething with rage at the sight of her before even that too was simmering down. The faunus stumbled on her apology taken aback by the girl in front of her with her mind unable to process that Weiss Schnee was staring daggers at her…and she had just bumped into the heiress.

"I-I'm terribly sorry about bumping into you I was a bit preocc-." She was cut off by the heiress holding up her hand making her bite down on her tongue while she her eyes couldn't tear away a sudden sense of luck seemed to be building up underneath her skin with a slight among of giddiness…did Ciarra know that she was here? Before she could even continue to process that thought the heiress spoke up.

"I am getting tired of these humiliations today," A chilled tone peeked through the anger that was laced within her words causing the faunus to take a small and scared gulp of air. "I have already had enough from a certain dolt almost blowing me off the side of the cliff along with those two…ruffians insulting me and my family. So if you would kindly get out of my way it would be much appreciated."

Bianca quickly obliged to the heiress demand feeling those icy blue eyes watching her while she passed by with ease the sound of a luggage cart following close behind was enough to snap her out of her trance. There might have been a chance that Weiss had seen Ciarra, but mentioning her name specifically might be a bad idea seeing that the heiress had no recollection of whom she was speaking to. She took in a much needed breath before turning on her heels towards the retreating white-haired girl the words catching in her mouth for a moment, but she was soon overcome with a certain brash feeling.

"Excuse me I hate to be rude, but you said ruffians earlier. See I've lost sight of my sister and I was wondering if you had seen her?" She watched the heiress pause in her steps her head turning to glance back at the faunus her ears twitching with anticipation at her answer.

"Not that it matters, but there was one that had only one eye covered who had the gall to scold me over something that wasn't my fault. There was also girl with a bow that shamed my family so if either of those were your supposed "sibling" you best have them learn some sort of manners before talking to someone like that." Weiss responded with a huff before continuing to walk away from the faunus hearing a quick thank you and the sound of thundering boots fading away her mind oddly wondering to where she had seen them before.

Bianca rushed down the path that the heiress had come from a smirk appearing on her face while many thoughts rushed like a freight train at the thought of Weiss Schnee being on their home turf. A wicked grin spread cheek to cheek in a cat like manner at the ideas that were rolling around at the prospect of even teasing her sister though that would have to wait until she found said sibling skidding to a halt spotting an impact spot where she could guess the incident Weiss had been talking about took place her ears twitching curiously like satellite dishes trying to at least pin point her voice. When that failed however she decided to rely on another sense taking in a deep inhale her nose twitching in delight at the scents that were fluttering past her until she honed in a familiar one taking in another whiff trying to focus on it once again. The scent of pine needles and peppermint was faint among the heavy aroma of roses that left an odd taste in her mouth while she continued to follow the scent carefully across the campus.

A few feet away she heard two muffled voices talking along with the sounds of three sets of footsteps walking down one of the walkways. Bianca carefully crept through the trees trying to stay silent as possible spotting a familiar black haired girl straggling behind while two other people could be seen strolling in front of her chatting away with her catching a few snip-its of the conversation…something about motion sickness and being called Crater Face? Curiously she continued to follow them in utter silence her ears focusing on the conversation the other two were having while keeping her eyes focused on Ciarra seeing that she was both laxed and on edge about something. A familiar cat-like grin appeared on her face crouching down to the ground feeling the full weight of the packs attached to her back while she continued to creep closer to her sister wanting to at least get the jump on her letting the heavy burdens slip off her shoulders for now.

When she was only a few feet away she finally made her move getting up from her crouched position at the sound of a weapon unfolding noticing her sister wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her giving a perfect advantage. Bianca moved quickly reaching up and wrapping one arm around her sister's thin waist while the other covered her mouth pulling her into a bushed area away from the other people along the path. She felt her struggling under her grip before feeling something clamping down onto her hand a low yelp escaped from her throat, but she kept her calm.

"Geez sis don't try and draw blood we still need to see Ozpin." Bianca whispered subtly towards her sibling finally releasing her from the tight hold the black haired girl spinning on her heel rage could be seen behind both eyes for a moment her hair fluttering once again over her red one before a sudden relief flushed over her features. "Good to see you too…and I apologize from taking you away from your new friends they seemed nice."

"T-they aren't my friends…they were helping me look for you and that's it." her sister sputtered for a moment her cheeks flustering at her sister's teasing tone, but she soon composed herself towards the stoic nature that Bianca had grown accustomed to seeing. "Whatever it doesn't matter now we're probably late to meet Ozpin anyways so let's not waste anymore of his nor our time."

"Very true Da'len** you have a point there." Her giggling seemed to irritate her sibling even more at what she had called her knowing that it was true even if she was younger by only an hour.

"I am not a child so please don't refer to me as one." She gruffly responded reaching out and taking her sister's hand and pulling her out of the brush taking in that the two from earlier had disappeared entirely. The scent of roses still seemed to cling around Ciarra's form, but her own rough scent started to seep through wondering how long she had been near the one who was expelling that scent in the first place being distracted for a moment only snapping back in time to see her pack heading straight for her face.

She caught it in a somewhat graceful manner slugging it over one shoulder her cat ears flattening slightly seeing that her sister's irritation wasn't dissipating…was she mad about something? While the two moved towards the entrance of Beacon she couldn't shake the feeling that there must be a problem going on in Ciarra's head at the moment her mind wandered for a moment trying to think of what it could be until a certain white-haired heiress popped into her mind. An innocent whistle started to slip from her throat for a moment before bringing it up the outdoors drowning away to the enclosed walls of the inside of the school the sound from her mouth started to echo off the walls drowning out the silence around them.

"So…I heard that Weiss Schnee was spotted on campus got anything to say about that Da'len?" She teased once more towards her watching her pause on a step connected to the staircase they were currently on watching her twin's body stiffen for a moment only for the tension to dissipate her voice coming out softly.

"Yeah I ran into her what of it? Not like she remember me anyways so just drop it." Ciarra soft tone seemed to be mixed with a low growl emanating from the back of her throat while something twitched underneath the back of her jacket for a moment only to settle once again.

"Pfft like she could ever forget about us and besides," Bianca rushed up the few steps between her and the moping sibling in front of her a wide grin once again forming on her face at least trying to cheer her sister up at least a bit before meeting the old man. "A Schnee always keeps their promises."

A soft flutter echoed in Ciarra's chest causing her to bit down on her bottom lip this time trying to avoid drawing blood at the sudden prospect…she was right a Schnee always kept their promises or so Weiss had said to them once before, but that wasn't a memory to dwell on now time was slipping away from them. With a hefty sigh the black-haired girl reached and grabbed Bianca's hand startling her for a moment before the two continued to walk up the stairs hand in hand the latter knowing this was more for comfort than anything else. She watched her sibling seeming to hesitate pushing the button to the top floor before slamming her finger on the button to go up with seconds ticking by before the elevator doors creeped open. The elevator music hummed out softly while the two stepped in simultaneously onto the lift the doors closing behind them once they had finally entered the rectangular box the silver haired faunus reaching out pressing the button that read "HM" feeling the box jolt to life. She could feel Ciarra clam her hand down harder onto her own, but she just returned the same intensity feeling her own nervousness forming at the pit of her stomach.

The rectangular box continued to lurch upwards towards the top of the tower feeling a clamminess accumulating between their hands, but the two didn't really care at the moment as their thoughts raced around the same familiar questions. Would he be glad to see that they are doing well and actually excited that they were going to attend the academy now? She could hear Ciarra's breath picking up hearing her slightly hyperventilating remember the last time these two spoke to each other with a small grimace forming on her face hoping for the best outcome possible. Time again started to tick by slowly watching the buttons passing each floor became painstakingly stressful, but the cat faunus kept her cool seeing that her own aura was starting to calm Ciarra down as well making her slightly grateful there wouldn't be an "incident" in the elevator. Suddenly it creaked to a halt giving signal that they had just reached their destination the doors opening to a small hallway and another set of doors ahead of them already knowing what was behind them.

The two stepped off the elevator leaving the cramped space to enter one that seemed to give more breathing room to begin with feeling Ciarra once again tightening her grip once again the cool demeanor that usually rolled off her was again flooded with a sort of anxiety that seemed to transfer to her sister as well, but the latter had more control. Their boots echoed softly on the dark marble floors below them the tension building higher and higher the closer they got before they were standing directly in front of the doors leading to the next room…Ozpin's office. Bianca cleared her throat lightly catching her sibling's attention giving an encouraging smile only to see that it was met with an all too familiar sight causing a sigh to escape from her mouth.

"Are you ready?" A small "no" was the only reply she had received, but it was enough to want to at least give her sibling some sort of encouragement. The smaller sibling stood on her toes leaving a gentle kiss where her sister's right temple would be if it weren't covered by hair sensing her sister stiffening again. It was a small and gentle sense of contact something that was shared when the former at least needed some encouragement to come over her pride, but it was enough to wash away what fear still lingered. "Everything will be alright. I will be right there this time so nothing will go wrong okay?"

The black-haired girl gave off a small nod and a shaky smile signaling that she was at least ready to go beyond the door's ready to face him once again. Both sisters took in a deep breath their free hands reaching forwards towards the doors in front of them hearing them creak at the prospect of being opened the light from the other side crept through the crack that was being created the sound of clock parts slowly moving could be heard giving them one final push to open the doors wide. They both were flooded by the light from the outside being flushed in from the windows all around the room along with the artificial ones that were above them. Their eyes soon adjusted to the sudden brightness that had enveloped them both a sudden warmth swarmed around them with the smell of hot coco resonated in the air giving a sense of comfort easing their minds for the time being hearing a voice greeting them, soft and welcoming, just as they both remembered.

"Girls it's good to see you. I was just about to start heading down to the orientation ceremony, but it seems you have arrived on time. Welcome to Beacon…welcome home."

* * *

 **And that is chapter one guys. Sorry again for it being a while since I posted a chapter seasonal depression is a bit of a bitch lately. I'm just surprised at how long it even is to be honest with the authors note included it is 14 pages soo yaah long first chapter.**

 ***Both of the words that have been starred are Elvish specifically from the video game** _ **Dragon Age**_ **in which I am also a huge fan of. Da'len means child while the other seems to be some sort of curse though there is no translation for it. Why are they in here exactly? I dunno for flavor.**

 **And yes Bianca is the older sibling by an hour.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review, like and follow the story for more updates. Til next time I am going to go slay dragons so ta-ta lovelies!**


	3. Chapter Two: Shining Beacon Pt 2

**Hey howdy wonderful RWBY fans! Here with another chapter though I am going to try shorter Authors Notes from now on so I can at least flesh things out in the story. Also HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! I am excited to say that new things are already happening for me already this year as I got a new position for my job and finally located an apartment complex that isn't too expensive. So yah for me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and I never will that's a property of Rooster Teeth and Monty. I only own my sweet characters and that's honestly all I can say. Even though one of these won't be in the chapter I will state that I don't own any songs mentioned nor any Elvish words spoken.**

 **Anyways on with our story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Shining Beacon Pt. 2**

The girls stood still for a moment soaking in the room it's dull green attire with a silver accent to the floor below them while the walls switched between solid walls to the glass that gave the room a warmth glow. The air smelled faintly of hot chocolate that wafted from the mug that sat on Ozpin's glass desk while a pristine tea set sat next to it steam escaping from the elegant pot decorated in a gold undertone between the inlays of porcelain the cups seeming to mirror the theme to a glossy degree. The smell of jasmine tea soon enveloped rich ground scent that perpetuated the air a sudden ease traveled through the girls at the sensation that assaulted their noses though Bianca had a sudden urge of excitement seeing that he had made their favorite flavor for a possible warm welcome. The soft sound of clockwork tumbling above their heads a loud clunk would happen at odd intervals, but on many occasions the system seemed to hum softly without a problem. Ciarra looked up towards the gears and cogs above seeing them moving in a coexisting manner that sound somewhat becoming a calming noise to her ears the sudden fear from earlier had washed away completely memories flashing in her mind of the first time they stepped foot into the office, but she soon washed them away knowing fully well what they would begin to bring up, but for right now she focused on the man sitting at his desk watching them.

He sat in front of the clock face that lead to the outside seeing the small hand moving every so often while the minutes ticked by. His silver hair was tousled in a way that looked like he barely brushed it that morning in the first place his black eyebrows revealed that there was a possibility he hadn't always had that color in the first place. Thin brown eyes stared at the girls behind a pair of shades spectacles framing perfectly with his sharp features his expression unreadable at the time like he was observing the girls a sudden chill ran up Ciarra's spine her eye looking away from the man for a moment only to feel a sudden surge of confidence to expel from her chest, she was not afraid of Ozpin anymore nor was she a scared child, but there was still that primal fear digging away at her mind. She glanced back seeing he was in his normal attire spotting the cross shaped pin attached to his cowl around his neck while he wore one of his many dark green button up vest with a green shirt underneath. An unzipped black suit covered the outside of the green breaking the color scheme for a moment only for her to glance down to spot him wearing a pair of dark green trousers along with a pair of accenting black dress shoes appropriately completing the look. A cane leaned casually against the other side next to it's bearer holding a resemblance to the inner working of a clock to some degree though she had only been up close to the weapon once she still didn't know it's functions. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention causing her to stiffen slightly seeing the older gentleman raising his eyebrow towards the girls his hand making a wave motion for the girl's to sit in the two open seats before the desk.

The black haired girl heard the sound of her sister dropping her backpack to the ground the sound of a few trinkets cluttering around on the outside of it watching with her lone gunmetal eye spotting the cat eared girl rushing towards the man moving around the desk to give him a hug. She stood there for a moment crossing her arms a bit going towards a free seat sitting down hearing Ozpin chuckling under his breath before reaching a hand up to gently pat Bianca on the head watching the girl finally release him from her harsh grip that she considered a hug. A bright grin appeared on the older twin's face onto to turn and have it disappear completely seeing her sister fidgeting in the chair having dropped her bag nearby feeling a soft sigh escape from her throat before moving towards the only free chair left in the room the silence befalling them all once more. Ozpin watched each of the girls for a moment a soft smile appeared on his face straightening himself against his chair reaching for his cup of cocoa a sudden ease traveling through him though it had been there since the girl's entered the room in the first place…he was glad they came back in one piece.

"It is good to see you girls coming back from your endeavor in one piece." Ozpin commented towards them seeing Bianca beaming happily at the comment while Ciarra avoided eye contact with him, but he was used to the more silent of the two not saying anything during their chats. He watched her hands fidget slightly under the glass seeing one hand reaching for her weapon for a moment, but she stopped herself…he knew she would never raise a weapon towards him not like the last time. "I am even more elated to hear you both want to attend the academy. Many of the staff missed your presence on campus and were happy to hear you both would be with the upcoming students."

"Oz- I mean Sir you know that is a lie considering half the pra-," Bianca caught herself a small blush creeping on her face while she tried to pass off the word that tried to leave her mouth seeing the curious look that passed across Ozpin's face had been enough to cause her to stumble. "I mean tests we did around campus when we were children I believe the only person excited to see us would be Professor. Oobleck since he was the one to encourage them."

"Well I will have to have a word with Professor. Oobleck about these "tests" you two have done in the past with him, but for now we need to finish your application to Beacon." He watched the two seemed to raise their eyebrow in unison a soft chuckle left his throat bringing up their files on interactive holo screens before swiping through each one. "You both are at the peak of physical perfection and weapon handling for the school's test scores so there is no need to have to even go through the entrance exam, but there are still a few matters on the table that have to be addressed…I believe both of you understand where I am going with this."

Bianca glanced towards her sister seeing her tapping her boot against the ground watching the anxiety building in her visible eye already knowing where he was going with this. They…well Ciarra hadn't had an incident in a year so that was a plus to what he was getting at, but she knew that if anything she would have to keep a close eye to spot any of the signs that an attack was happening much less for another incident to occur. Her cat ears flattened against her head for a moment her hand reaching over and taking Ciarra's hand gently seeing her sister's stiffened expression dissipating turning to face her while a soft smile graced her lips in reassurance. Her miscolored eyes soon focused on Ozpin her confidence echoing softly with her own heartbeat a sudden serious expression passed over her features which was unusual since it was something that didn't match her bubbly personality.

"Ciarra has been good for a year so there is no need to worry," She uttered sternly towards Oz her eyes steeling over a bit airing out her confidence even more with every word spoken his way while she continued her thumb gently rubbing against the back of her sister's hand for comfort. "If she shows any signs of an attack I will usher her away from what is causing it and if…another incident happens I will take full responsibility for any punishment that is to occur even in it means expulsion. I…we know the risk and understand the outcome of anything that will happen along with taking the repercussions."

Ciarra was about to protest, but Ozpin held his hand up causing the younger of the twin's to bite back the words that were building in the back of her throat a sudden grimace passed across her features going unnoticed by the two others in the room. Bianca was right, but she didn't need to take everything on her own…they were sisters after all she shouldn't have to face things alone well not anymore at least. Both of them had talked about it to great lengths when they were traveling back to Beacon both knowing what would happen if another attack occurred much less the chance of an incident had a slim at best, but there was always that lingering feeling of knowing that either could be possible at any time. They didn't even know what would even trigger an attack to begin with since many times they ran into one it always seemed to be a random occurrence or even something that just appeared out of the blue.

"It is good you both understand…I know the attacks are hard to pinpoint the source much as when the last incident occurred Goodwitch and I were unable to find the source of what caused it." He took a sip from his cocoa noticing it was starting to get cold and seeing neither of the girls had touched the tea that still was steaming. "But if either of you start to notice a pattern please notify either us or another professor that knows of her…condition. If we are able to catch it early we might be able to understand the root of the problem to better help both of you. I know your early years were difficult to handle and the ease of what happened to each of you has not washed away fully, but know I...Goodwitch and the others are always there to listen. There are still some things you girls have not told us though there will be a time and place for everything."

"Yes Oz- um Sir, no Headmaster we understand completely and are grateful to be back to Beacon. It's nice to be home after those two years on the road and I'm more excited to sleep in a normal bed for once." Bianca joked towards him a light laugh escaping from her throat with her serious demeanor disappearing completely her hand relaxing a bit in her sister's feeling Ciarra gently tapping her fingers against the side of it. "You also mentioned other matters as well or was that the only one on your mind?"

"Just one more, but this is more towards Ciarra, but it will be brief." He turned his brown eyes seeming to bore into her soul for a moment a slightly stern expression appeared on his face. She didn't budge nor flinch at the sight of it a sudden sinking feeling entered her gut at the possible words that were going to come out of his mouth, but she resisted the urge to bite back. "I know it will be difficult to adjust to being around all these students and the bustle of a slightly normal schedule can be grueling. Glynda and the others are always here if you ever need someone to talk to much less your sister can help with whatever is on your mind. As Headmaster it is my duty to make sure my students feel comfortable at my school and such you are now a student here…this is your home please don't think of it like a prison."

She hesitated before nodding somberly towards the Headmaster seeing his stern look soon replaced by a lax smile…was he worried that she wouldn't comply? Ciarra felt her sister's hand slip from her grip hearing her slowly shaking it taking a guess that she applied too much pressure while she listened to what Ozpin had to say. He had a point with the words that had been spoke, but her actually conveying what was going on in her mind to anyone much less her own sister for that matter had become hard to articulate she even started going far as not informing her about the nightmares that kept her awake at night. She wanted to bite her lip at least say something to the old man, but staying compliant and silent seemed to be the only things she was capable of doing while she continued to hear the two chat amongst themselves her mind lingering to the past of when she was last in the office. The bitter words she had said the last time the two of them exchanged words had begun to build inside reaching for the tea that sat undisturbed on the tray only to have her hand start shaking when she finally got a grasp on the handle. Her memories continued to wander seeping into her skin spotting a slight cut in Ozpin's desk where she had slammed her blade into it trying to attack them man out of rage triggering one of her attacks from hearing the words leaving his mouth…was he even saying anything at that point? The sound of something shattering to the floor caught everyone's attention snapping her finally out of her mini spasm her eye looking where the sound originated from the cup she had picked up slipped from her hand crashing to the floor pieces of porcelain and the liquid from the jasmine tea to create a chaotic display.

She stumbled out of her chair in a frenzy a sudden panicked look appeared on her face; she had just had a mini attack so was she even ready for this? The fear billowed to the brim inside her body showing signs that it was seeping out watching her hands visibly shaking, but soft touch jerked her out of the thought looking into her sister's eyes sending a reassuring tone numbing the drowning sensation that was building up inside. Her sister's words came out calm and tender like she was trying to calm down a frightened animal which wasn't far from the truth.

"Cia it's alright the cup just slipped from your hand. I know what you're thinking and it wasn't another attack or even a mini one for that matter. Take a deep breath for me please and think calming thoughts." She uttered soothingly to her squeezing her hands gently to reaffirm that everything was okay. Finally a soft breath escaped from her throat a nod of agreement towards her words made her sister's face light up with relief, but for what reason she wasn't sure of.

"Well I should take that for a cue that our chat must be cut short girls; I still have an auditorium of students to speak to and you two need to become comfortable with your surroundings again." Ozpin rose slowly from his chair his hand reaching towards his cane walking casually around the desk a small smile appeared on his face…was he disappointed they couldn't talk more? Ciarra was unsure at this point seeing him reaching the shattered pieces of porcelain seeing that some of the liquid had begun to spread out.

"We should probably clean up that me-."

"Don't worry about it Bianca I'll clean it up before I leave. Now you two run along I believe you have to listen to old man giving a speech" Ozpin interrupted her sound of Bianca giving a small huff of annoyance before she smiled towards the Headmaster knowing he was right.

Ciarra felt her sister pull her hands away, but the ease she had felt from her touch still lingered reaching for her pack on the ground the feeling of her weapon thumped against her lower back while doing so. Slugging her bag over her shoulder she watched Bianca waiting patiently near the doors her legs moved on their own while a small storm brewed in her mind feeling herself halt halfway across the room. She spun on her heels bowing her head towards the Headmaster seeming to catch the man by surprise and even more so when he heard her voice speaking towards him.

"Hea-…Ozpin I apologize for my foolish behavior the last time I was here." She stuttered softly towards the man her words stumbling out on occasion while her mind tried to formulate them correctly apologizing had never been one of her strong suits. "I-I was out of line and I should have listened to you. Please forgive me I was out of turn…out of line I shouldn't have raised my blade to you either..."

She waited for a reply or something that would hint that he was possibly still angry with what she had done. The sound of footsteps approaching made her not want to look up closing her eyes for an oncoming sense of dread that had begun to build in the pit of her stomach. Her body stiffened at the sudden contact feeling his hand patting her head gently causing confusion to overtake the dread that once sat inside the sensation of his touch soon left her. Rising from her bow her hair fluttered away from its usual place both her eyes opened mirroring the confusion that was eating her up inside seeing a causal smile on the Headmaster's lips his hand reaching forward and moving the hair back in front of her red eye seeing her snap out of the sudden daze.

"All is forgiven Ciarra, I have many regrets in my lifetime, but our argument is not one of them." He responded in a soft tone his usually hard brown eyes softened while he seemed to reminisce on something while a sudden flicker echoed from him, but he returned to his normal self only to echo more confusion from the girls. "Now run along both of you, I need time to prepare."

Both girls soon left in a hurry leaving the headmaster to stand there staring at where they once stood before he turned his eyes looking down at the mess that was further away. He strolled towards it slowly his cane tapping against the green floor only to crunch against a piece that had scattered further away from the calamity bending down to look over the leaves that floated through the liquid his eyes soon spotting a few pieces that were still intact picking them up carefully a small frown appeared on his sharp features. He could make out a few shapes spotting what looked to be beasts impending misfortune along with ones that looked like ants speaking of bad omens, but near the center was one he had been unsure he would see in the first place his frown morphed into a soft smile spotting a wheel formed by the leaves symbolizing an inevitable change along with progress. He seemed satisfied by what he had seen continuing to pick the pieces up before piling them onto his desk the liquid being wiped up by a napkin erasing the accident altogether. Ozpin stood to his feet and straightened out his outfit proceeding out of the room his mind clouded with the possibilities of what the symbols could mean for Ciarra in general. Though these were thought for another time, but there was a part of him that couldn't shake the feeling that was building up inside his chest.

 _A few minutes later_

The girls had stayed silent on their mad dash towards the auditorium rushing between students that were on their way as well both drowning in their own thoughts at what Ozpin had said. Bianca's eyes looked towards her sister with worry, but there was a bit of anger mixed in there also hearing the reveal that she had raised her weapon to the headmaster those two years ago, but she never pressured her sister to explain what they had argued about in the first place. Those thoughts were soon washed away however when they entered the doors seeing the gaggle of students that had formed already sensing that Ciarra's body had stiffened at the sight of them…so many people in one room, but there was the plus side was there were enough areas in the alcoves where the girls could hide so the latter wouldn't feel so tense. Bianca watched the crowd a moment spotting a red cloaked girl standing next to someone cladded in yellow and brown…wasn't that one of the people Ciarra was walking with earlier? She grabbed her sister's hand absentmindedly while beginning her descent into the madness that had filled the auditorium hearing her sister softly protest feeling her tense every so often at the sensation of another person brushing up against her. There was an odd curiosity that was building inside towards who this girl could be since the person they had only ever been close to didn't even remember them in the first place…so why not make their first new friend with someone her sister barely knew anything about?

Her sister had sense what she was doing at this point, but there was no way to stop Bianca Gardner once she set her mind to something her cat ears seeming to twitch with excitement. She started to catch bits of the conversation the two were having it a partially heated conversation between siblings. It was somewhere along the lines of being ditched and being exploded though she seemed more curious as to what that had entailed looking towards her sister with a slightly raised eyebrow only to receive disgruntled noise taking that for a signal not to ask. She cleared her throat softly tapping on the red cladded girl seeming to startle her for a moment seeing her spin on her heels in one quick motion causing some rose petals to appear from thin are miscolored eyes locking with a pair of silver ones the words she was about to speak drowning in her throat for a moment partially taken away by their beauty, but she felt Ciarra nudge her gently snapping her back to reality her cat ears flickering with a small sort of panic.

"I'm sorry if I appear to be interrupting some sibling arguments, but I would like to thank you for helping my sister out earlier when she was trying to find me." Bianca spoke with poise, but being raised by Ozpin was something that appeared in her speech patterns more than her sister's. The young girl seemed to be taken aback by how she spoke, but a small blush crept onto her face out of embarrassment before a sheepish smile appeared on the pale girl's face…it was utterly adorable. "It also appears she never gave me your name, but it's much proper to introduce myself first. My name is Bianca Gardner and you already know my sister Ciarra…and you are?"

"Oh my name is Ruby Rose it's very nice to meet you!" The young girl beamed with a smile that would put the moon to shame her hand reaching out for a handshake with the older girl returning it firmly and odd smile appeared on her face. Ciarra watched from the corner of her eye a small smirk appearing on her face while she gave her sister another nudge seeing she wasn't breaking eye nor physical contact with the brunette with red tips. Soon the younger girl pulled her hand away making a motion towards the blonde haired girl who was standing next to her. "This is my sister Yang, Yang this is Bianca and Ciarra the girl I was talking about earlier."

"You mean the one who also "exploded" with you?" The lilac eyed girl smirked a sudden pout appeared on Ruby's face though Bianca once again looked back towards her sister who seemed to be avoiding eye contact at the moment confirming her suspicions from earlier in the day. Personally she was more curious at how her sister and this girl could even have made a crater in front of the school, but that wouldn't be kept in the dark for long.

"No I…I mean we literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire and I think some ice..?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I fell into some crabby girl's luggage after Ciarra got startled by the girl shrieking at us and then she yelled at us. I sneezed and then we exploded and she yelled at me again, but she stepped in to yell back at her and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby first scoffed before rambling on about what had happened Bianca becoming slightly amused that she hadn't even taken a breath during the whole ordeal, but her mind soon went elsewhere feeling her sister squeezing her hand tightly getting her attention seeing where Ciarra's gaze was now transfixed spotting a familiar Schnee angrily fuming near the poor unsuspecting cloaked girl.

" _You_!" The Schnee's voice screeched towards the young girl drawing her attention causing a yelp to escape from her throat while she physically jumped into her sister's arm causing a laugh to escape from Bianca's mouth earning a glare from the white haired heiress, but her icy eyes soon looked past her to see Ciarra standing behind her. "You both were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang deadpanned looking at her sister with a slightly horrified yet bemused look seeing the young girl scrambling out of her grasp.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" The girl shakingly responded twice trying to reaffirm the truth to everyone though the second one was aimed more towards the white haired Schnee who didn't seem convinced shoving a pamphlet into Ruby's face to the girl's confusion before holding another in Ciarra's direction. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Du-Hey! You're supposed to read that!"

The sound of something being torn to pieces caught all of their attention seeing Ciarra ripping the pamphlet apart making Bianca notice that her sister had released her grip from her hand a small smirk appeared on the cat faunus's face at the possibility of what this interaction could entail. Her amusement soon heightened seeing that the two girl's now seemed to be sizing each other up while the others seemed to be confused causing her to hold a hand up signaling them not to speak.

"No you shouldn't even be giving these to use since you're the one who was waving around a partially broken seal of a dust container!" Ciarra barked towards the Weiss her gunmetal eye glaring down at the girl only to meet a pair of icy blue ones giving her the same annoyed look.

"I was reckless?! You're the one who literally dropped her onto my luggage!" Weiss responded with a huff in her tone stamping her foot down towards the taller girl, but she could see that she wasn't budging a rough sigh escaping from the black-haired girl's mouth that sounded like an angry snarl.

"Delltash*! When did you start becoming such an insufferable child?!" Ciarra hastily replied wanting to already to take the words back seeing the heiress's face scrunching up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her sister's disapproving look for cursing while the other two girls seemed confused at the word she had just used.

"Insufferable? I've never met you before in my life and you're calling me insufferable yo-?!"

Bianca had heard enough stepping between the two elbowing her sister in the gut causing the taller one to flinch at the dull pain doubling over for a moment while the cat faunus turned on her heel to bow towards Weiss. She used her sister's incapacitated state to keep her bowled over her hand forcefully making her bow towards the heiress much to the younger twin's dismay. Weiss was taken aback by the sudden change of tone in the faunus before her seeing the grey ears twitching lightly with amusement, but for what reason she couldn't understand.

"I am deeply sorry Ms. Schnee it seems my sister forgot her _manners_ ," She spoke the last word harshly her hand forcing her to bow down even further hearing a small hiss escape from the taller sibling's mouth, but no words were formed. "When she blew up this morning so please forgive her attitude she just is a bit cranky, but I promise she will handle her Dust use accordingly to the Schnee Dust Company standards."

A small "hmph" could be heard from the heiress throat finally happy to at least see some respect pointed towards her way before her attention once returned to Ruby. Bianca released her grip on her sister's head noticing flecks of blood now partially stained her fingernails a small look of dismay appeared on her face thinking she might have gone too far. She turned to apologize to her younger sister, but she could already see the damage taking affect the hurt filled look that was now plastered on her face was enough to cause her demeanor to crack at the sight of it. The only reason she stepped in was she couldn't stand seeing that look on Ciarra's face after what Weiss had started to say to her…so she had forgotten about them? Even a small part of Bianca felt hurt at the realization herself though there was a slim chance that the heiress would remember if they introduced themselves. Even before they could make a move to even get that chance to do so the sound of someone tapping a mic caught their attention along with everyone else in the auditorium spotting Ozpin standing on a platform stage with Glynda only being a few feet away.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today searching for knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people," He commented towards all the students in the room his brown eyes seeming to glaze over everyone with a certain distance the girls could just feel rolling off him…this wasn't the Oz they were speaking to a few minutes ago was it? Their eyes locked a discouraging look appeared on their features while they continued to listen. "But I look amongst you and all I see it's wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

And with that the headmaster seemed to walk off the stage with Glynda taking his place in front of the mic Bianca feeling her sister pulling her aside away from the girls that they had just communicated with to an alcove her expression unreadable just how Ozpin's had been only a few moments ago. She was about to speak up only to hear her sister's voice come out the words receding back in her throat knowing they had been thinking the same thing.

"Bianca…something seemed off about Oz. It's like he wasn't there." Ciarra commented softly her words carrying a wave of emotions, but the black-haired teen shook it off her stone like demeanor appearing once again waiting for her sister to respond with her own suspicions.

"I know Cia I felt it too…something doesn't feel right about what he said maybe we co-."

"You two could do what?" A familiar voice caused both the girl's to jump slightly at the curious tone their heads whipping towards the person who spoke only to see Glynda staring at them with a stern expression.

Both seemed to scared to even say anything until Bianca spotted the small smile that was forming on the woman's face spotting only a few remaining students in the auditorium remained…did they miss something? She was about to ask when she notice the usually stiff woman from their childhood was holding her arms out towards them inviting them to at least give her a hug. The grey-haired faunus smiled warmly walking towards the woman accepting her hug giving her sister a signal to move closer the younger twin hesitating for a split second before a small sigh escaped from her throat moving to hug the blonde professor. The contact lasted for what felt like a few second, but Bianca could feel herself relaxing glad the woman hadn't shouted at them yet feeling her pull away to look over each girl individually for any signs of a difference that had happened over the last two years. Though she seemed to gloss over Ciarra since the girl never did anything different to her stiff appearance to move onto her the faunus gulping slightly knowing where the professor would look first seeing her green eyes narrowing behind her glasses reaching up and touching her hair.

"Dyeing your hair again Bianca? I believe we had a talk about how the coloring would damage the natural look of your hair." The woman spoke sternly towards the older of the twins causing her to reach up sheepishly smiling at the Glynda before hearing the "tsk" of disapproval escape from the professor's mouth. "I also believe you somehow got your sister to become involved in helping because your ears appear to be dyed as well am I correct Ms. Gardner?"

Bianca looked over towards her sister trying to plead for help, but all she heard was a soft whistle of innocence leave her throat the older twin narrowing her eyes the word traitor slipped from her breath to hear Glynda clearing her throat loudly to get her attention once more. She just knew her sister was enjoying seeing her squirm her hands fidgeting a bit while she tried to come up with the words to say to the teacher, but they only came out like a soft squeak. "I-I…well I wanted to not draw s-suspicion towards us while we were out-."

"And you thought coloring your hair and ears _grey_ would cast less attention your way?" Glynda cut her off hearing the girl trying to babble away her excuse once again, but she held up her hand to the cat faunus's dismay. "I don't want to hear any more excuses from you Ms. Gardner we will discuss your punishment at another time…for now I would like to hear how your adventures went while you were away while I lead you to where you girls will be sleeping while the rooms are still being prepared."

A soft groan of disappointment and agony expelled from Bianca's throat earning another glare from the green-eyed woman the sound of her sister softly snickering beside her wasn't going unheard though seeing her stiffen out of the corner of her eye watching the woman's gaze turn to her…oh they were both going to be getting a punishment, but for now Glynda seemed to be holding back. She soon started to walk out of the auditorium with the girl's following after her the youngest twin's eye sparkling with amusement that she actually wasn't the one earning the woman's wrath for once and the punishment later on was worth seeing her sister become a sputtering mess.

Ciarra started to fall back a bit hearing the two chatting away while they continued their stroll out of the auditorium and through the open walkways of the school the sound of their voices soon changed to bickering a small smirk danced on her lips her eye taking in that night would be falling soon. It was somewhat interesting seeing the two talking or more personally bickering about ones habits casually like nothing had changed since they left…she could already feel the guilt building inside her chest at the thought she took her sister away from all this. Yes, she was angry at Oz and for the words that were exchanged, but did she really need to drag her sister into the mess in the first place? Honestly she could have just left in the middle of the night like she had planned things would be different…she shook her head at the thought. No if Bianca hadn't walked in on her packing up all her possible worldly possessions into her pack she would have been alone in her exploration of the different parts of Remnant and the thing she hated the most in the world was being alone. Her thoughts dissipated when she softly bumped into her sister not even noticing the two had even stopped talking her visible eye glanced between the two trying to read their expressions while a faint apology escaped from her lips going unheard.

Her sister's ears twitched nervously while she was rubbing her hands her brow knitted like she was trying to find a way to explain something to her. Glynda on the other hand had crossed her arms with a slight displeasure to know that Ciarra hadn't been listening to them while they had made their way across the campus to…her eye squinted a bit taking in the scenery looking confused at where they were until it finally clicked. They were near the ballroom entrance, but for what reason she wasn't sure looking towards her twin for answers trying to ignore the blatant aura that was rolling off Goodwitch's body.

"Um…do you want the good news or bad news?" Her sister joked nervously her fingers continuing to fidget under the strain of what she needed to tell her, but to Ciarra there was no good or bad news it was information all the same. An annoyed sigh escaped from her throat while she cradled her own face her features matching the air that had expelled from her throat.

"You know I hate when you fidget so just spill it already you're making my ner-."

"W-We are going to have to sleep in the ballroom with the other first years!" The Cat-faunus sputtered out towards her interrupting her speech process the words faltering in Ciarra's mouth while her eye seemed to slowly go wide at what her sibling had just said, but the faunus tried to read off a positive. "B-but the good news is we will have a room just to ourselves we just have to en-?! Cia where are you going?"

The taller sibling had turned on her heel already and started to walk away from the two a slightly irritated look befell her stone features, but the sound of her sister's flats pounding against the concrete to catch up to her skidding to a halt widening her stance to look threatening though both knew the shorter one couldn't even muster that. Ciarra glared down towards her trying to side step her only to have the older twin soon get in her way again the irritated look soon turned into one made from flat annoyance towards the situation. She could see in her sister's eyes a sort of pleading emotion rolled off her wanting her sister to comply with the hand they had just been dealt, but she wasn't going to back down that...oh Gods she was doing the pout look. Her sole gunmetal eye looked away a sudden crack appeared in her exterior already seeing the smirk appearing on her sister's face...she knew she had a weakness, well many weaknesses, but seeing her with the pout face was one of them.

"Cia it's just for one night and then we get a room to ourselves." She felt her sister clasp her free hand while the other was covering her mouth trying not to show that she had slightly caved at seeing that accursed look. "You can last one night can't you?"

"I-I…ugh fine just stop doing that damn face you know I hate it." The taller sibling finally relinquished hearing her sister holler at the victory, but she could feel a familiar pair of emerald eyes burrowing into the back of her head knowing for a fact that Goodwitch heard her curse.

Her eye turned to see their little spat had been in front of the many windows that adorned the side of the ballroom seeing a few students gathering to see what was going on. Her eye narrowed towards all of them seeing a few taking notice that she was looking towards them backing away from the window until she could feel the rage spilling off her own form being that it wasn't their business in the first place. She made a sudden movement that went unnoticed by her sister looking like she was about to slam her fist against the glass making the rest soon scatter going back to what they were doing. Her features soon relaxed the sound of Glynda walking towards the two was apparent hearing her heels clicking against the concrete the sensation of pressure being applied to her shoulder caught her attention her gaze being torn away from the glass to see the woman was partially giving a sympathetic look.

"I know it's difficult for you to be around a large group of people, but we tried to work around the room preparations." She spoke in a soft tone trying to not catch the students' attention once again her green eyes becoming unreadable. "With the certain conditions we had to build in your room it was out of the question to have you both sleep in the room. I'm sorry, but it was the Headmaster's direct orders."

"Of course it was his orders…the next time I see that man I am going to fucking throt-." She winced the sudden pressure applied to her shoulder started to bloom with pain while Glynda tightened her grip getting the message across clearly. Honestly Ciarra would never truly lay a hand on the headmaster leaving her threats empty and bare to begin with, but it didn't stop her from thinking them.

"Language young lady it seems being on the road had no effect on your distasteful choice of words, but I have no more time to scold you. I need to be at a meeting with the other professors in twenty minutes and it is a long walk to get there." The professor spoke formally while she released her grip from Ciarra's shoulder the girl reminding herself she would have to massage it later only hearing the sound of her heels receding away from them for a moment her words still drifting towards them. "Though I would like to hear about what you both saw on your travels…and to catch up. And Girls? It was good to see you again."

They both stayed silent hearing the woman continue along on her way before it slowly sunk in that Goodwitch actually missed them…it was slightly odd to hear in the first place, but not unusual. Ciarra was about to speak back towards the teacher only to feel her sister dragging her along the ground scraping up the bottom of her boots before she started to lift up her feet following to where she was being taken. Her eyebrow rose seeing one of the nearby bathrooms on the campus curious of why her sister was taking her in the first place it slowly clicking into place that they need to get dressed in something more comfortable than their battle gear a sudden panic bubble in her throat wanting to protest, but her sister already shoved her into the marble hallway leading to the women's restroom.

"You get dressed first and I'll keep watch okay? I'll make sure no one walks in on you just make it quick." Bianca ordered towards her making Ciarra nod softly towards her sibling while she continued further in not hearing anyone in the area with her a sudden relief washed over her features spotting it in the large mirror plastered to the wall.

A soft thump echoed in the bathroom while she bent down searching through her pack for something to wear that was at least sleepwear only finding a pair of black sleep pants and a shirt with worn out words plastered on the front that had faded with age knowing this was what she had been limited to since they usually slept in combat gear. She carefully peeled off layer by layer feeling a sudden weight leaving her body…had it been that long since she wore normal clothes? She shook the thoughts away staring at her figure in the mirror the bandages wrapped around her upper shoulders and along her chest before ending near her waist feeling something twitching against her back…stretching them out wouldn't be too bad right? She glared at herself in the mirror already knowing that was a bad idea…if she even had the time all she would be reminded of was the horrid memories that lied underneath the covers. She had already wasted time by looking over her features sliding her sleepwear on quickly shoving her clothes into the back with haste carrying her boots out. She stormed out of the restroom past her sister seeing her leaning casually against the wall her bag already hanging off her shoulder casually while waiting.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to find somewhere in that ballroom that doesn't have someone already there…don't wait up for me." Ciarra snapped towards her sister storming off towards the ballroom already regretting her decision when she opened the door to the ballroom suddenly catching everyone's attention.

She tried to dwindle the panic forming on her face while she walked through the array of students keeping their eyes on her while she continued on spotting a place near the windows that hadn't become too crowded with bodies. Her pack and boots thumped loudly onto the marble floor rooting through it pulling out her worn sleeping bag carefully placing it in a certain matter that demanded order and control in her space sitting down waiting patiently for her sibling to walk through the doors. Though the wait wasn't too long only looking away for a split second to hear someone let out a catcall towards that direction her head snapping back to see her sister strolling through the ballroom with a certain grace wearing a white tank top that hugged her curves perfectly while a pair of leggings clung tightly to her lower body. She spotted even from far away that the tank top wasn't covering her midriff revealing a partial scar that was peeking out with every step she took towards her sister spotting a smirk plastered on the older twin's face…damn it she planned this.

"Could you have at least worn something less…" She hesitated to complete her sentence only to clear her throat her eye sending a glare towards whoever even catcalled her sister in the first place. "Flaunting of your body?"

"Oh shush you're just jealous I that I'm more developed than you happen to be." Her sister teased playfully towards her earning a pillow to the face being the only way the black-haired girl could retaliate her faunus sister leaning down and patting her on the head carefully before returning her pillow with a chuckle.

Ciarra responded by crawling into her sleeping bag not giving her sister the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her only to hear the assault of laughter pierce her ears hearing the older twin situating her sleeping area. A frown appeared on her face knowing she had just let her sister win the argument without even trying already wanting to block out the soft chattering around them from the other students her hand reaching for her weapon glad she didn't shove it further down into the chaotic void holding it close to her body. This was more for comfort than out of necessity since during their travels their weapons had never left their sights once just in case a Grimm decided to attack their camp which had happened on a few occasions. She was almost getting used to the lull of the hushed words being passed around when people shouting at one another caused her to become annoyed almost getting up from her position, but Bianca pushed her back down onto her side the younger sibling giving her a questionable look only to feel herself getting comfortable once more.

Bianca waited silently for her sister to at least doze off seeing that her side was rising and falling signaling she had at least drifted off into before her attention was drawing to a familiar pair of girls arguing across the room. She moved casually over a few sleeping forms with a certain grace befitting her feline features creeping up behind Ruby, Yang and Weiss with a small smile growing a bit on her face before she cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear over their own words. It was slightly comical seeing Ruby jump while the others turned to stop their conversation revealing a fourth person sitting down reading a book near candle light. A small and pleasant smile appeared on her features for a moment, but her eyes seemed to hold another one though it was soon washed away with only Weiss being the one to pick it up…was this girl irritated at them?

"I know you guys are having a lovely chat over here and I'm not one to break up friendly conversations," Bianca spoke softly towards them in a sort of gentle tone her ears seeming to convey a whole different emotion altogether twitching with irritation. "But sleeping peacefully would also be a wonderful experience as well."

"It's not my fault they were being loud." Weiss huffed towards the faunus seeing that annoyance rolling off the girl scolding her at the moment. "I'm guessing your brute of a sister is trying to sleep?"

That wasn't a smart response seeing the faunus's miscolored eyes narrowing towards the heiress for a moment sizing her up for a second. Weiss returned the glare the two seething at each other in silence the sudden tension snapping in the air once Bianca felt a grin appearing on her face...she could see the regret forming on the heiress's features.

"Call my sister a brute again Schnee and we'll see how far that rich personality of yours gets you." The cold words left Bianca's mouth before she even noticed, but she didn't really care at the moment wanting to get the message across. "Now if you excuse me I need to go to sleep…I bid you ladies adieu."

She turned on her heels away from them hearing the white-haired girl sputtering a response towards her, but she ignored her not wanting to deal with her anymore today. Ciarra was right though she had become an insufferable brat since they had last seen her, but time changes everyone it seems her features softening at the thought. Though she didn't fight the smile that appeared on her face when she heard Ruby whispering to the heiress about something, but even her cat ears could only pick up so much…something about being burned? A soft chuckled escaped from her throat while she glanced back seeing them all go their separate ways, but a pair of silver eyes seemed to linger on her for a moment only to be caught staring making the brunette rush to where her sister was. The remaining candles were soon blow out leaving the room to be swallowed in darkness her eyes adjusting accordingly making her glad that she at least had night vision to help her return to where her sister had been slumbering the moon taking its place amongst the stars. Her feet stopped in their tracks a soft and cute noise escaped from her throat at the sight of her sister's slumbering form.

Ciarra had removed part of her sleeping bag that was covering her while she seemed to be clutching her weapon on close proximity to her body a peaceful expression plastered on her face was enough to cause the older sibling's heart to melt at the sight. She made a quiet dash towards her bag searching through it trying not to make an noise and locate her scroll when her hand bumped against something circular in her pouch her eyes blinking out of curiously pulling it out in full view of the moonlight. A silver pocket watch gleamed softly in the only source of light a soft smile appearing on Bianca's features while her ears flattened against her head while childhood memories seemed to cloud her mind opening it to have the soft sound of a ticking clock enter the silent air a calming feeling shuddered through her body. Her eyes glanced towards her sister's sleeping form not wanting to disturb it because she wanted to take a stupid picture of her adorableness knowing there was an opportunity to take one in the morning before she woke up.

A tired sensation washed over her while a soft yawn escaped from her throat the sound of the ticking resonating from the pocket watch was making her feel sleepy. She situated herself in her sleeping bag facing towards her sister watching more of her hair fall into her face while she continued to breathe peacefully in her sleep a soft giggle left Bianca's throat moving her hair back a bit revealing the scar that was hiding underneath a sad smile suddenly graced her features for a moment. Slowly she pulled her hand away from her sister's face pulling it close to her body while her mind drifted into a dreamless sleep the sound of the watch continued to lull her into a sense of comfort. Though her lingering thoughts were more towards what was in store for them tomorrow being their true initiation into Beacon would begin tomorrow. A warm smile was plastered on her face while her mind fully drifted away the excitement billowing in her mind were the last things she could remember feeling that tomorrow would be a grand start to their adventure here at Beacon.

* * *

 **And that ladies and gents is how the chapter ends for now. I think I might start keeping my Authors Notes brief if possible, but there are times where I just want to tell you guys what's going on.**

 **This I guess was again a small chapter seeing as it is 14 pages again, but it will increase later on once we get more out of the introductions. Also I hope you enjoyed the girls interactions with everyone I hope they fit.**

 ***Delltash is some sort of Elven curse, but again it has not been really discussed on what it means.**

 **Any who…please follow, favorite and review to keep yourself updated on what is going on with the story itself. I am always eager to hear back from you guys and I really swear I don't bite.**


End file.
